Le destin de Naruto
by Niobiumex
Summary: Dans le monde ninja, un jeune homme (qui avait été enlevé) vient d'être libéré et part à la recherche de sa famille, ses parents sont mort, tout comme son frère, il ne lui reste plus que pour seul famille un neveu qu'il ne connait pas, Naruto. Je préviens c'est très très violent, il y aura des scènes de viol, et le scénario est assez, spécial disons, donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Son nom est Naruto Uzumaki, depuis sa naissance il a grandi avec une nourrisse missionnée par le Hokage, puis à l'âge de 5ans sous les pressions des conseillés le Hokage l'a envoyé dans un vieil appartement dans une rue où personne n'allait jamais.

Une vieille femme, la propriétaire de l'appartement qui habitait au rez-de-chaussée, devait lui donner à manger et s'assurer de sa santé et de son hygiène, en échange d'une petite rente. Le petit Naruto avait très vite appris à se débrouiller seul car la vielle femme le craignait et ne s'occupait que très peu de lui. Au village c'était pareil, si bien que la plupart du temps Naruto jouait seul dans sa rue ou un peu plus loin au bout de celle-ci où une rivière passait.

Naruto grandissait avec son rêve de devenir Hokage, d'autant plus qu'il allait bientôt rentrer à l'académie ninja. A cette occasion le Hokage avait même fait parvenir de l'argent pour qu'il s'achète une nouvelle tenue. Le soir de la rentrée alors qu'il rentrait il fut surpris de ne pas trouver la vieille et peu content de sa journée il avait pris son bol riz, et était allé se doucher puis s'était couché.

Au même moment dans le bureau du troisième…

Garde ANBU : Sandaime, un homme vient de se présenter en bas, il veut voir le Yondaime.

S : Il n'est donc pas au courant.

Garde ANBU : Oui et vous feriez mieux de le voir.

S : Très bien, faite le venir.

Un jeune homme avec une grande cape, et blond aux yeux de surcroit, entra dans le bureau de l'Hokage éclairer par le crépuscule. Le Sandaime eu des palpitations.

S : Mais mais… qui êtes-vous ?!

? : Alors je lui ressemble tant que ça ? Mon nom est Meito, Meito Namikaze. Où Minato se trouve-t-il ?

S : Et bien ce que j'ai vous répondre n'est sans doute pas ce à quoi vous vous attendez.

M : C'est-à-dire ?

S : Minato est mort.

Le jeune s'effondra.

M : Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Je venais de retrouver sa trace !

S : Ça va bientôt faire plus de dix ans quand même où étiez-vous je ne vous ai jamais vu au village ?

M : Minato a été envoyer très jeune au village pour devenir ninja je suis resté avec mes parents car trop petit. A douze ans, je me suis fait kidnapper pour faire du travail forcé. Le camp où je travaillais a été anéanti il y a 3ans et depuis je cherche ma famille. Mes parents sont morts et vous me dites que mon frère aussi ?! J'ai fait tout ça pour rien je… ma vie est fichu.

S : Minato a eu un fils. Il s'appelle Naruto vous pourriez peut être recréé des liens, la vieille femme qui le garder vient de décédé. J'allais donner son tutorat à son professeur mais ça peut attendre qu'en pensez-vous ? Naruto n'a plus de famille lui non plus à part vous, de plus il est rejeté par le village car c'est un hôte.

M : C'est vrai ? Cela me plairait vraiment. Mais lui vous pensez que ça lui plaira ? Quand vous dites que c'est un hôte je ne suis pas sure de comprendre.

S : Je suis convaincu que vous allez bien vous entendre, de plus même s'il a un caractère puéril parfois il est très autonome. Pour le reste je vais vous expliquez, asseyez-vous…

 _La nuit se prolongea pour le Sandaime et le jeune homme à qui tout fut expliquer…_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle vie

Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle vie

S : Iruka je vous laisse parler à Naruto de Meito puis les faire se rencontrer. Meito, la propriétaire de l'immeuble n'ayant pas d'hérité il revient à la ville Meito pourra y habiter.

I : Bien Sandaime.

Le jeune homme au visage barré par une cicatrice fit une révérence et disparut.

Naruto venait à peine de se lever en ce dimanche, de ses fenêtres grandes ouvertes il observait la ville. Il aperçut un ninja venir en sa direction, il le reconnu peu après c'était son professeur Iruka.

I : Bonjour Naruto ça va ?

Alors que Naruto lui souriait sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait là, Iruka avait une mine triste.

N : Oui et vous ?

I : Oui. J'ai pour toi une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle Naruto.

N : C'est la vieille, dit-il avec un élan de lucidité.

I : Oui elle a fait une crise cardiaque au marché hier.

Naruto le regarder le regard vide mais triste. Il renifla et regarda le ciel pour ne pas pleurer.

N : Elle n'était tout le temps très gentille avec moi mais au moins elle était là, je vais être tout seul maintenant, c'est quoi la bonne nouvelle ?

I : C'est que tu ne vas peut-être pas l'être justement.

N : … ?

I : Hier un homme est arrivée en ville il cherchait quelqu'un, ton père Naruto. C'est homme est ton oncle, il a été séparé de sa famille très jeune, il voulait la reformer, mais il a appris sa mort.

N : Quand il saura comme les autres ça lui importera peu.

I : On lui a expliqué, et il est toujours d'accord pour s'occuper de toi si tu le veux bien. Je te le présente ?

Naruto était bouché bé.

I : Tu vas passer la journée avec lui d'accord ? Et ce soir je reviendrais te voir et tu me diras ce que tu veux qu'on fasse.

Ne trouvant toujours pas de mot il acquiesça avec un sourire ému. Iruka lui pris la main et le fit sortir avec lui sur le toit. La rue et les alentours étaient déserts comme d'habitude. Il l'emmena vers la rivière. Un homme attendait de dos sur le pont, il portait une grande cape qui volait au vent. Elle était blanche sauf au niveau des bords où un liserai bleu électrique ressembler à de petite flamme. Ils arrivèrent près du pont, Iruka appela l'homme. Naruto et lui était face à fasse sur le pont, frapper par la ressemblance avec lui Naruto versa une larme, puis il avala sa salive et couru en lui sautant dans les bras comme s'il se connaissait depuis toujours.

M : Alors c'est toi Naruto ? Tu me ressemble drôlement au même âge, lui dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux avec un petit sourire puis se penchant légèrement pour être vraiment en fasse de son visage.

Ils passèrent la journée ensemble, c'était le plus beau jour de la vie de Naruto. Dans la rue les gens s'étonner de le voir accompagner et n'oser rien lui dire, Naruto s'en sentait fière après tout ce qu'il avait enduré.

A la nuit tombé, Iruka les attendait à l'entrée de l'appartement, il les accueilli avec un grand sourire.

I : Je crois que je connais ta réponse Naruto.

Meito souriait derrière lui.

I : Tout est à toi Meito, ordre du Sandaime, profitez bien de votre nouvelle vie.

Ils répondirent quelques mots l'invitèrent même à manger mais Iruka avait des obligations il dû refuser et parti. Il indiqua aussi à Meito que s'il le souhaitait il pouvait reprendre l'épicerie de la vieille à l'autre bout du village, il accepta. Iruka reparti, en disant à demain à Naruto. […]


	3. Chapitre 2 : Première ombre au tableau

Chapitre 2 : Première ombre au tableau

Ça faisait 3 ans que la nouvelle vie de Naruto avait commencé, il venait de rentrer des 'grandes vacances' de 2 ans qu'il avait pris avec son parrain et son oncle pour s'entrainer. Meito avait lui aussi repris sa vie en main avec la boutique, durant leur voyage, Meito avait fait le marchand ambulant.

Depuis leur retour et Jiraya était reparti pour une enquête, parfois les nuit Meito faisait des cauchemars et un jour Naruto était descendu voir ce qu'il se passait, Meito dormait et se tordait dans son lit en criant. Naruto était retourné dans son lit un peu effrayer. Le lendemain il lui demanda ce qui se passer, Meito avait pris un regard noir entendant la question et avait demandé à Naruto de ne plus jamais demander. Naruto avait aussi remarqué qu'il avait de plus en plus de saute d'humeurs mais il restait très gentil avec lui.

Naruto vit un ballon dans la rue derrière le magasin et joua un peu. Mais il tira trop fort et brisa une vitre en fasse, un homme sortit en criant le fâcha, une femme arriva et vu le ballon dans les mains mais « c'est le ballon de mon fils, il l'a volé » dit-elle en s'approchant.

L'homme : C'est vrai ça, c'est toi qui viens de casser ma vitre ?

Meito arriva.

M : Bonjour que se passe-t-il ?

L'homme : Il y a que ce sale petit morveux à casser ma vitre avec un ballon qu'il a volé.

Meito : Je suis désolé, dit-il en se penchant en avant en révérence, il sorti de l'argent de sa poche et lui dis, tenez pour la vitre.

Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto et l'emmena dans le magasin par l'arrière et il ferma la porte. Ils rentrèrent sans un mot. Après avoir débarrassé la table du repas.

N : Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès, je ne voulais pas t'attirer d'ennui…

M : Je le sais bien ne t'inquiète pas pour, ça fait attention la prochaine fois c'est tout.

N : Mais c'est de m'a faute, tu as du lui donner de l'argent, la vieille me punissait tout le temps elle, tu es trop gentil, mais Jiraya te l'a dit, pourquoi tu ne me grondes ou punis jamais, tu devrais me demander une compensation.

Meito avait tourné la tête mais en entendant ces mots il se retourna vers Naruto, il avait son regard noir. Il le saisit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

M : Tu veux que je te punisse ou te gronde ! Ne refait jamais ça !

Il le lâcha Naruto qui n'avait plus les pieds au sol tomba en toussant. Il le regarda avec méprit et lui colla un grand coup de pied au fesse. Puis il se mit à trembler de tout son corps, poussa un hurlement et tomba à genoux à côté de Naruto en pleurant. Il le prit dans ses bras.

M : Désolé, désolé, désolé Naruto. J'ai des pulsions colériques mais en ce moment je n'arrive plus à les réfrénées.

N : Pourquoi ? murmura Naruto

Dans mon enfance j'ai subis des violences et parfois malgré la thérapie que j'ai suivie, mes accès de colère reviennent. Toi ça ira ?

Naruto le sera dans ses bras se releva tremblant en guide de réponse et partie se coucher

Quelques jours été passé depuis l'incident, cependant Naruto avait gardé confiance en Meito, même si les accès de rage arrivaient souvent. Naruto le sentait, mais la plupart du temps Meito réussissait à se calmer avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Quand cela ne suffisais pas et juste avant que Meito puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il s'interposait et le prenait dans ses bras avec une petite tape à l'épaule et des mots réconfortant.

Un autre soir alors qu'ils étaient en train de débarrasser la table, Naruto échappa une assiette. Et alors que les yeux de Meito s'écarquiller de rage et de torpeur suite à la maladresse et au bruit provoqués, il senti l'étreinte de son neveu.

N : Tout va bien ce n'est pas grave, désolé.

Meito resserra son étreinte, Naruto sentait que cette fois la rage était trop forte, il ne pouvait la contenir ainsi.

N : Tu me sers trop fort, relâche moi, ça va aller ce n'est que moi.

Meito soupira, il avait son regard sombre. Il le prit par les épaules et le projeta violement au sol. Naruto avait le souffle court et le regardait avec effroi et supplication. Meito basculât sa tête de droite à gauche comme pour un échauffement, puis se saisi de sa ceinture.

M : Mets-toi en caleçon et à genoux saleté !

Naruto n'osa pas désobéir et s'exécuta assis sur le sol, à peine fut-il à genou qu'il senti la ceinture de cuir claquer contre sa peau le faisant tomber face contre terre. Meito donna une dizaine de coup, chacun suivi par quelque seconde de latence où il observait les traces rouges laisser sur le corps de Naruto. Ce dernier gémissait de douleur les larmes aux yeux. Le dernier coup qu'il donna était plus fort et laissa une marque sanglante. Meito tout tremblant, lâcha la ceinture, pris Naruto sous le bras, il était quasiment inanimé, conscient mais figé. Il l'emmena dans la salle de bain. L'assis sur le tabouret qui était présent, dos à lui, il prit une crème et l'appliqua sur le dos traumatisé. Les frissons de Naruto le faisait trembler, Naruto senti quelques gouttes d'eau roulant le long de son dos. Sans un mot Meito le repris dans ses bras et déposa dans son lit, le recouvrant de la couverture.

Naruto était terrorisé, les yeux fermés il sentit Meito tomber lourdement à côté du lit et l'entendit pleurer en marmonnant, puis finalement s'endormit la tête contre le matelas, Naruto lui aussi fini par s'endormir.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Tu es moi – Tues moi

Chapitre 3 : Tu es moi – Tues moi.

Le lendemain Naruto se réveilla en sursaut comme si rien ne c'était passé mais ça c'était passer. Mais la chaleur douloureuse émanent de son dos le ramena à la réalité. Naruto se sentait coupable de la situation, et puis que pouvais-t-il faire, il se dit que c'était peut-être le prix à payer pour être avec quelqu'un qu'on aime et qui nous aime, pour avoir une vrai famille.

Il s'approcha de sa fenêtre et aperçu le ponton qui donnait sur la rivière un peu avant le pont où il avait rencontré Meito pour la première fois. Un jeune homme y était assis, Sasuke pensas-t-il en souriant. Plus jeune Naruto l'avait souvent croisé là, la première fois il lui avait même tiré la langue, ayant toujours cette peur et cette impression que les autres allaient le rejeter. Naruto pensa à son oncle qui lui sans le connaitre l'avait tout de suite accepté.

Il pensa un instant allait voir Sasuke qui avait l'air de faire des ricochets mais la douleur le lança. Il reprit sa respiration et inspira profondément, « s'il le faut je subirai et j'essayerai de le ramener à la raison, je lui dois bien ça » se dit-il.

Naruto descendit les escaliers, Meito venait de préparer son petit-déjeuner quand il arriva Naruto lui souris, la télé était forte dans l'autre pièce, et alors que Meito lui rendait timidement son sourire un grand bruit venant de la télé retentit, Meito ferma la tête et se baissa, puis fini par se redresser, avec son regard noir. Il prit un kunaï le tendit vers lui.

M : Tues moi.

N : Quoi ?

M : Je vais encore te faire du mal si tu ne le fais pas je ne pourrais plus me retenir ou plutôt non je vais devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et se redressa en le regardant dans les yeux.

N : Tu es ma seul famille, je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas un faible lâche tu peux me frapper, me faire tout ce que tu veux, tu t'arrêtes toujours quand il faut, j'ai confiance en toi, tu ne me feras pas plus de mal, tu ne peux pas me laisser.

M : Naruto non arrêtes, enfuis toi, un jour je vais devenir incontrôlable, et si je ne m'arrêtais plus, je pourrais te tuer.

N : Non.

M : Naruto !

Meito tremblait son regard noir qui était dans le vide jusque-là se posa sur Naruto. Les expressions de son visage changèrent comme s'il devenait quelqu'un d'autre.

M : Déshabille toi petite merde.

N : Non ! Meito c'est moi ? Tu m'entends ! Tonton ?!

Il se rapprocha de Naruto projetant le kunaï dans un mur.

M : Dessape-toi. Maintenant !

Naruto se mit en caleçon et le regarda.

M : Je t'ai dit de te mettre en caleçon ? Vas dans ta chambre bon à rien.

Naruto s'exécuta, il entendit des bruits étranges, puis il l'entendit monter, il ravala sa salive, ferma ses yeux. Il senti Meito passer à côté de lui entendit un bruit métallique à deux reprises il tremblait. Un bras l'enlaça puis il senti qu'il quittait le sol il serrait les yeux fermés. Un objet froid s'enroula autour de ses poignets ce qui le fit frissonner, le bras le se desserra autour de sa taille et il senti ses bras se tendre. Il était suspendu par les bras. Il sentait le mur derrière lui, il était probablement entre les deux fenêtres sa chambre sans doute suspendu au niveau des trigles à rideaux de celles-ci.

Dans la pièce le bruit était dû à la respiration de Meito et de Naruto, ainsi que le léger frottement du métal à cause des balancements de Naruto.

Il sentit les mains froides de son oncle se poser au niveau de sa taille, puis les mains descendirent et enlevèrent le caleçon.

Son nez toucher quelque chose, il ouvrit les yeux droit dans ceux de Meito qui pencha la tête et l'embrassa, puis s'éloigna de nouveau. Il posa une main sur la joue de Naruto et rentra un doigt dans sa bouche, le ressorti puis se mit accroupi face au sceau de Naruto dont il repassa la spirale avec son doigt, puis arrivée au nombril il descendit tout droit. Son doigt se fraya un chemin à travers les poils blond du pubis de Naruto et glissa le long de son sexe, il le saisit avec son pouce et son index pour le relever, donna des coups de langue dessus avant de l'engloutir, mais l'effroi de Naruto l'empêcher de bander malgré un début d'érection la verge de Naruto rester à moitié molle.

Meito continua de le lécher un peu, se mit torse nu et banda les yeux de Naruto avec son tee-shirt. Il ouvrit son pantalon prit son sexe en main et se branla après un quart d'heure dix minutes Naruto entendit le souffle de Meito accélérer et dans un râle qui le fit vibrer il senti un liquide ce déposer sur lui. Naruto sentait le sperme dégouliner sur lui, puis il senti une main récupérer la semence. Meito approcha sa main de la bouche de Naruto et avec l'autre le saisi par les cheveux pour le forcer à avaler.

M : Alors espèce de raté. T'aime ça ?

Il lui colla une violente claque, la douleur fut d'autant plus violente qu'il ne l'avait pas vu arrivée. Sa tête retomba lourdement, il n'avait pas perdu connaissance mais il n'en était pas loin, Meito lui reprit son tee-shirt leva les mains aux niveaux des chaines et les ouvrit. Naruto tomba au sol, Meito le jeta nu sur le lit attacha un de ses poignets au barreau et parti.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Comme si rien ne c'était

Chapitre 4 : Comme si rien ne c'était passé…

Le lendemain Naruto fut réveillé par un courant d'air dans sa chambre, il regarda son poignet, rien, il pensait y trouver une menotte mais il n'y en avait pas il se leva ferma la fenêtre et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre il se rendit compte qu'il avait son pyjama. Tout ça n'était donc qu'un affreux cauchemar ? Au fond de lui il savait que non mais il l'espérait secrètement.

Il descendit de dos dans la cuisine Meito avait l'air de préparer quelque chose.

M : Ah tu es réveillé ? Tu as bien dormis ?

Naruto tremblait, il ne comprenait plus rien, il pensait trouver son oncle comme d'habitude très silencieux, secret et avec ce sentiment de culpabilité énorme, et là il le trouvait guilleret comme si de rien n'était mais aussi un peu absent.

M : J'ai préparé ton petit-déjeuner tu dois avoir faim. Tu as dormi toute la journée hier.

Naruto de résigna à comprendre.

N : Oui merci.

M : L'autre jour tu voulais aller à la rivière on aurait pu y aller.

Naruto acquiesça. Il avait fini son petit-déjeuner c'était habiller et était prêt à sortir, il se dépêcha.

M : Tu voulais y aller sans moi ? Attend deux minutes d'accord.

Ils arrivèrent près de la rivière, Meito posa le sac qu'il portait juste à côté, il sourit à Naruto toujours pensif.

M : ça ne va pas ? Tu peux tout me dire je suis là pour toi tu sais.

Naruto se jeta sur lui les entrainant dans la rivière, ils se mirent à rire et à se chamailler.

M : Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faut se laver.

N : Aller encore un peu

M : Bon d'accord.

Naruto le chatouilla de nouveau, quand il frôlât une partie sensible, comme une décharge dans son corps, la stimulation l'envahi, il repoussa Naruto, et commença à se déshabiller. Sans que Naruto n'ait eu le temps de réagir qu'il n'avait plus ni sa veste orange ni son pantalon. Meito lui arracha le tee-shirt en souriant à Naruto, il se rapprocha de la rive et du sac et jeta une savonnette à Naruto et ils se lavèrent normalement.

M : Je vais te laver le dos si tu veux.

N : … euh… d'accord…

Meito se mit derrière Naruto et lui frotta lentement le dos puis il commença à passer ses mains devant, il le caressait au niveau du sceau de Kyûbi. Puis il descendit encore et laissa ses doigts s'entremêlés dans les poils pubiens blonds du jeune shinobis. Il approcha son visage du cou du blond alors qu'il avait pris en main sa virilité, il la serra lentement, puis posa ses lèvres dans le cou de Naruto.

Ce dernier fut gagner d'un frisson qui se poursuivit en un léger tremblement, il se serrait les lèvres un peu plus à chaque baisé de Meito, le visage effrayé par ce qui était en train de se produire. Il tentait de se retenir, mais la pression que maintenait Meito au niveau de son sexe était trop forte, son membre commençait à se durcir. Il sentit la tête de Meito remonter, lui mordre l'oreille.

M : Tu aimes ça dirait-on…, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

La main gauche de Meito qui jusqu'alors caressait les jeunes muscles du torse de Naruto descendit pour remplacer la main droite qui avait entreprit de commencé un lent va et vient. La main droite de Meito passa de l'autre côté et se mit à caresser les fesses du blond, elle allait jusqu'aux boules de celui-ci puis remonter entre les fesses sans jamais s'insérer.

Meito colla son torse au dos de Naruto et le fit avancer dans un endroit plus profond de la rivière, ils avaient maintenant de l'eau jusqu'au nombril pour Naruto et au niveau du sexe pour Meito, qui lui aussi était déjà durci et que Naruto sentait contre ses fesses. Il sentit aussi lorsque la main droite de Meito s'en saisi pour la guider entre les fesses du blond. Il ravala sa salive et décala légèrement sa tête à sa droite.

N :… s'il te plait Meito, … non, je t'en pris

M : Ta gueule, laisse toi faire, tu vas aimer

Naruto ravala de nouveau sa salive et contracta ses fesses du mieux qu'il pouvait.

M : Plus tu résistes plus du souffre, lui murmura le sombre Meito va de violement s'insérer en lui.

La tête de Naruto avait basculé en arrière contre l'épaule gauche de Meito pendant l'à-coup. Il tremblait, il sentait en lui la protubérance durcie de Meito qui poussa encore sur ses jambes pour rentrer au maximum. Naruto qui jusque-là n'avait presque pas fait un bruit, se mit à gémir, une larme coula. Meito avait de nouveau collé sa tête contre celle de Naruto. En un long soupir il se retira tout aussi lentement, avant de le pénétrer de nouveau aussi violement, cette fois Naruto n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri faisant sourire Meito qui venait de reprendre sa respiration.

Il réitéra l'opération plusieurs fois mais en ralentissant à chaque fois le rythme de pénétration ce qui eut pour effet de décrisper un peu Naruto détendant par la même occasion ses fesses. Meito était bien en lui juste serré comme il faut pour être en extase. Il avait arrêté de branler Naruto, se contentant de serrer sa verge entre ses mains, à chaque pénétration le mouvement provoquer un petit va et viens.

Ayant atteint une certaine lenteur, il se cala au plus profond et pris quelques courtes inspirations tout en caressant le visage de Naruto avec sa main droite, essuyant au passage les quelques larmes coulées.

Puis au bout d'un moment après avoir accélérer le rythme de ses inspirations, il en prit une plus grande et se lança. Il sortit son sexe intégralement avant d'aussitôt le réinsérer au plus profond en un instant, il recommença puis encore et encore toujours plus vite testant différent mouvement. Soudain après l'un de ses coups de butoir il sentit entendit un petit râle de Naruto différent des autres ce qui le fit sourire. Il garda la même position pénétra au même endroit Naruto cria.

M : Encore, dit-il en s'enfonçant de nouveau avec un peu plus de violence.

Le cria de Naruto n'en fit que plus fort.

M : ENCORE, dit-il en grognant.

Cette fois il sentait qu'il allait venir, il lâcha le sexe de Naruto pour le serrait encore plus fort lors de la prochaine pénétration.

M : ENCORE ! hurla-t-il dans un râle de plaisir.

Son mouvement avait de nouveau buté contre la prostate de Naruto, il était resté en lui pour sa première giclée puis sortit et se réinséra pour les suivantes, et ce, une dizaine de fois. Naruto sentait le liquide chaud se déverser en lui, et comme une décharge électrique les coups sur sa prostate provoqués malgré lui des montés de plaisir et une stimulation intense pour son sexe. Après s'être totalement lâcher Meito resta en Naruto contre son point sensible et la réaction ne se fit pas longue quelques secondes par la suite le sexe de Naruto, dont seul le gland dépassé encore de l'eau, se mit lui aussi à tout lâcher. Il eut lui aussi une bonne dizaine d'éjaculation ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Alors que Meito venait de se retirer il se sentit défaillir et tomber en avant mais les bras de Meito le retenait. Il s'était évanoui, Meito toujours totalement nu le pris dans ses bras et le sortit de l'eau, il le déposa sur une serviette sorti de son sac puis l'essuya avant de le ramener à son lit sans pour autant le rhabillé.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Je vais partir

Chapitre 5 : Je vais partir

Le silence régnait dans la chambre de Naruto, seul le vent au dehors et la respiration de ce dernier venaient le troubler. Une rafale décrocha volet et ouvrit la fenêtre en grand tout en faisant virevolter le rideau non loin du lit.

Le battement du volet avait interrompu le sommeil du jeune Uzumaki, il restait pourtant la figé, allongé sur le côté gauche a observé le rideau. Il n'avait pas froid bien que simplement vêtue d'un caleçon, ou bien peut-être avait-il froid mais cette sensation n'était pas pour lui la plus désagréable qu'il est connu. Il ne pensait pas, pas encore, il regardait ce rideau flotté dans le vent ou plutôt non, sont regard était fixe en direction du rideau mais dans le vide. Un bruit de la ville vint le sortir de sa torpeur il se redressa pour observer à la fenêtre. Toujours les yeux dans le vague, il se leva et s'avança à la fenêtre.

Machinalement il regarda en premier vers le ponton, comme toujours mais il n'y avait personne, puis alors que ses yeux remontaient le fil du courant il s'arrêta soudainement. Son visage était fermé et figé, son corps tout tremblant. « Bon sang, pourquoi n'ai-je rien fait ? Que lui arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi est-il si gentil et capable de faire de telles choses ? »

Il s'arrêta de penser un bruit avait retenti dans la maison. L'escalier, quelqu'un était en train de monter. Naruto se précipita sur le lit ne sachant que faire et ferma les yeux. Meito entra, il s'assit par terre à côté du lit, Naruto continua de feindre son sommeil en ralentissant sa respiration.

M : Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait.

En entendant ces mots dans les sanglots de Meito, Naruto eut un frisson. Meito s'en rendit compte et alla fermer la fenêtre. Il se rassit à côté du lit mais cette fois dos à celui-ci et se pencha en arrière pour y poser le haut de son dos et sa tête.

M : J'aurais dû te parler des que j'ai senti que je changeais. Maintenant, c'est trop tard. J'entends encore ce médecin me le dire 'Si partez maintenant, jamais vous ne pourrez-vous en sortir et quand il refera surface vous ne pourrez rien, il vous dévorera et deviendra vous'. Peut-être que si j'étais resté…. Mais je n'aurais peut-être pas eu la chance de te connaitre, et alors ça aurait été la solitude, qui nous aurait dévorée...

Après un long silence Meito ajouta avant de se lever.

M : Je te promets…. Je te promets que je ferai de mon mieux pour ne jamais recommencer cela.

Il restait debout dos au lit, Naruto avait ouvert les yeux mais garda le silence. Il vit le poing droit de Meito se serer. Meito avait le regard noir, il tremblait de tout son corps, pendant un moment les tremblements s'étaient faits plus fort mais finalement il s'était arrêté. Le regard noir était partit dans un grognement, Meito se retourna il observa Naruto qu'il pensait toujours endormit et repartit. Naruto entendit la lourde porte donnant sur la rue se fermer quelques minutes après.

Il descendit les marches doucement sentant dans douleurs au niveau de ses fesses mais aussi à la cicatrice qu'il avait encore dans le dos. Il vit un mot sur la table.

 _Naruto, je ne serais pas là de la journée, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu préfères fuir. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis bien longtemps et j'ai tout gâché alors ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je pense que de toute manière je vais partir. Je t'aime, ton oncle Meito Namikaze._


	7. Chapitre 6 : Les grands frères

Chapitre 6 : Les grands frères…

 _Naruto, je ne serais pas là de la journée, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu préfères fuir. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis bien longtemps et j'ai tout gâché alors ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je pense que de toute manière je vais partir. Je t'aime, ton oncle Meito Namikaze._

En lisant, Naruto eut un frisson, il avait peur, et contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire il n'avait pas peur de Meito. Non, il avait peur de la solitude. Oui il s'était fait grâce au soutien de Meito et avec sa force de caractère de nombreux amis, mais quand il serait chez lui, il se retrouvera encore seul. Il resta un long moment à relire la lettre, il regarda l'heure. Il était 13h30, son ventre gargouillait. Toujours en caleçon, il remonta et s'habilla puis parti en direction de chez Ichiraku.

Au même moment, au bord de la ville Sasuke sortait du quartier désert des Uchiwa, il scruta le ciel puis son regard se posa sur les figures des Hokages. Il plissa les yeux il distinguait quelque chose sur la tête du Yondaime, la silhouette de quelqu'un d'assis peut-être. Il haussa les épaules et passa son chemin.

Le regard de Meito contemplait la ville depuis son promontoire, il avait la respiration longue, il mit son visage entre ses mains.

Un enfant blondinet était à genou au pied de deux adultes. Il avait la mine triste, il avait sans doute était roué de coup, ses habits était en lambeau, il avait les mains attaché dans le dos. L'un était habillé en shinobi, l'autre portait une sorte d'armure et une cape, ainsi qu'un masque au niveau de la bouche et du nez.

? : Maître Itane voici le dernier capturé.

Itane : Quel est son nom ?

? : Je l'ignore.

Itane : Bien désormais tu t'appelleras Ti-22. Envois le à la cellule IV, il travaillera là-bas.

Ti-22 : Jamais ! Laissez-moi partir !

Il se redressa et cracha en leur direction.

Ti-22 : Jamais je ne travaillerais pour vous ! De toute manière je m'en vais !

L'homme à l'armure se mit à rigoler, puis poussa un énorme cri qui déstabilisât son sous-fifre. Le petit tremblait de terreur.

Itane : Alors comme ça, toi, le petit minable incapable de se défendre qui s'est fait capturer mes hommes, vas partir ?

En prononçant ces mots, il avait posé sa main sur la tête du garçonnet avait serré ses cheveux et l'avait redressé ainsi. Le petit crié en se débattant, puis il cracha de nouveau en direction du dénommé Itane. Celui-ci rigola et le lâcha.

Itane : Tu me plais toi. Bien, dépêches toi, toi plutôt que de me regarder bêtement, et gardes un œil sur ce gosse on n'est pas au bout de nos surprises avec lui je crois.

L'autre acquiesçât, pris le garçonnet sous le bras et parti alors que celui-ci se débattait.

Meito avait les yeux écarquillés, un souvenir en appelant un autre il se senti happé et ferma de nouveau les yeux.

Ti-22 était dans une petite cellule de 9m² tout au plus avec une dizaine d'autre enfant, des vieux et des plus jeunes. Ça faisait bientôt 6 mois qu'il avait été enlevé, son corps, comme celui des autres enfants, porté de nombreux hématomes et cicatrices. Il se mit à chuchoter.

Ti-22 : Aller on ne peut pas rester comme ça demain matin on s'échappe.

Un garçon plus âgé : On ne peut pas on a déjà donné, tes plans ne marche jamais.

Une petite fille : C'est vrai et puis après ils nous frappent encore plus, la dernière fois ils ont failli t'emmener.

Ti-22 soupira, puis comme tous les soirs les enfants se couchèrent à même le sol et s'endormirent.

Le lendemain alors que le travail forcé avait commencé, Ti-22 attendait le moment opportun pour s'en aller. Quand ce moment arriva, il se faufila dans un angle mort des gardes et parti, maintenant il devait sortir de cette sorte d'usine. Sans réfléchir il s'avança vers une porte donnant sur l'extérieure, personne, il sortit. Puis il entendit un petit rire.

? : La correction suite à ta petite révolte de la semaine dernière ne t'a pas suffi ? Tant pis pour toi, c'est Maitre Itane qui va personnellement s'occuper de toi, il a d'ailleurs de grand projet, d'autant plus que son dernier jouet est mort récemment.

Il l'attrapa et le jeta dans une minuscule ou un adulte ne tiendrait pas debout. Puis il partit après lui avoir signifié que l'attente risquer d'être longue. En effet, ce n'est qu'un jour et demi plus tard alors qu'il n'avait ni bu ni manger qu'on vint le chercher. Déjà très affaibli il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux il se trouvait devant un énorme buffet, l'homme à l'armure était seul avec lui.

Itane : Aller mange petit, autant que tu veux.

Il le regarda mais ne bougea pas.

Itane : Vite avant que je ne change d'avis.

Ti-22 : Pourquoi ? C'est un piège ? Et mes amis ?

Itane : Manges ! Tes amis n'ont pas été choisi c'est tout.

Ti-22 : Apporter leurs ou je ne ferai rien de ce que vous me direz.

Itane : Parce que tu crois vraiment que tu as le choix ?

Ti-22 : Vous avez besoin de moi.

Itane : Mais je peux te remplacer.

Ti-22 : Faites-le.

Itane : Tu me plais toujours autant toi tu sais. Je pense qu'avant que t'utiliser je vais devoir de casser.

Ti-22 le scrutait avec un regard de défiance. Il fut envoyé dans la section X. Là-bas il n'y avait que lui en fait cette section était faite pour les gardes de Itane, on y envoyait un prisonnier à la fois, mais quand il revenait il n'était plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes.

Ti-22 passa deux mois là-bas, quand il revint, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Comme les autres, les violences et les obscénités subies l'avait cassé. A ça sorti il fut envoyé dans le bureau d'Itane.

Itane : Alors ça va ça faisait longtemps. Comme vas-tu depuis le temps ?

Le regard du jeune garçon n'avait plus le défi pour ambition, non, il était vide. L'homme sourit, j'ai fait venir pour toi un ninja renégat de Kumo qui t'entrainera, je veux que tu deviennes un de mes hommes.

Le flux de souvenir de Meito s'arrêta, le vent commencer à souffler fort. Il se recula un peu pour limiter la prise au vent et regarda la ville.

Naruto était accoudé au comptoir de chez Ichiraku, et il attendait les ramens qu'il venait de commander. Le patron posa le bol de ramens devant lui Naruto regardait la vapeur s'en échapper.

Ichiraku : Et bien alors mon petit Naruto, ça ne va pas ? D'habitude tu l'as déjà fini à peine je l'ai posé.

Naruto : Si, si ça va j'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Merci.

Alors qu'il avait commencé à manger il sentit une main se poser dans son dos, il sursautât gêné par la douleur de ses cicatrices.

Iruka : Salut Naruto, désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Naruto : Bonjour, non ce n'est pas grave.

Iruka c'était assis à côté de lui et le regarder manger, il vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Iruka : ça ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Ichiraku intervint.

Ichiraku : J'ai déjà essayé, mais il n'est pas bavard aujourd'hui, enfin peut-être qu'avec vous.

Naruto avait fini ses ramens, il posa l'argent sur le comptoir et parti. Laissant Ichiraku et Iruka perplexe. Iruka le rattrapa.

Iruka : Tu sais s'il y a quelques choses qui ne vas pas tu peux tout me dire.

Il reposa ça main sur le dos de Naruto et le vit faire une grimace, il comprit et enleva sa main.

Naruto : J'ai juste envie d'être seul aujourd'hui.

Iruka : D'accord ça j'avais compris mais et si moi j'avais besoin de te parler.

Iruka venait d'éveiller l'intérêt de Naruto qui le regarda, il lui sourit. Ils se rendirent au parc de Konoha, Iruka raconta quelques histoires sur ses élèves actuels. Puis le silence fini par s'installer, Iruka sentait que Naruto n'avait qu'une envie, partir. Alors il se lança.

Iruka : Qu'est-ce que tu as au dos ?

Naruto : Comment ça ?

Iruka : Ne me prend pas pour un idiot Naruto.

Celui-ci réfléchi quelque instant.

Naruto : Eh bien en faites j'ai un peu honte de moi et c'est aussi pour ça que je fais un peu la tête… Ce matin j'ai voulu créer une nouvelle technique mais je me suis complétement raté, c'est pour ça que j'ai un peu mal au dos. Mais c'est plus une blessure de mon amour propre.

En ajoutant cela il s'était retourné vers Iruka et lui avez fait un grand sourire. Le sourire le plus faux du monde se dit Iruka.

Iruka : D'accord, tant mieux si ce n'est que ça. Tu sais je te considère un peu comme mon petit frère je ne supporterai pas qu'on te fasse du mal.

Ils se dirent au revoir dans un grand sourire puis une fois le dos tourné, Naruto repris sa mine triste et Iruka fronça les sourcils. Il fallait qu'il se renseigne, il allait suivre Naruto.

Meito toujours sur la statue du Yondaime se leva.

M : Au revoir, grand frère, saches que je ferai tout pour réparer ce que je viens de faire.

Dans la rue devant l'appartement de Naruto ils se faisaient fasse, même regard, même ombre.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Leurs regards

Ils étaient face à face et se regardaient droit dans les yeux la puissance de leurs regards était telle que personne n'aurait pu l'interrompre. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment comme pétrifier.

M : Naruto tu sais, je…

N : Ça va, laisses.

Il ne lui avait pas laissé terminer sa phrase et l'avait lâché du regard avant de se retourner sur sa gauche pour se diriger vers l'entrée.

M : Naruto tu ne te rends pas compte, ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable.

N : Je suis rentré non, si j'avais voulu j'aurai fuis comme tu me l'as dit mais je suis là.

M : Naruto je vais partir.

N : Non !

M : Ce que j'ai maintenant à t'offrir n'est que de la souffrance et je m'y refuse.

N : Je suis capable d'endurer. Ensemble on te guérira.

M : Ne dis pas de sottises tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire l'atrocité de ce que je t'ai fait je dois partir.

N : C'est vrai c'est beaucoup de m'abandonner.

M : Je ne t'abandonne pas, tu t'es fait plein d'amis il y a Kakashi, Iruka et Jiraya pour veiller sur toi, je ne te laisse pas seul, et c'est de toute manière toujours mieux qu'avec moi.

N : Tais toi, tu n'en sais rien.

M : Naruto, mes crises sont à chaque fois plus virulente, la prochaine fois il est très possible que je ne revienne pas. C'est trop tard pour moi.

Meito venais de prononcer exactement ce que lui avait dit son psychiatre lorsqu'il a voulu partir avant la fin de sa thérapie, il en eut un frisson. Naruto étais de dos sur le seuil de la porte, des larmes monter il courut dans sa chambre, comme un enfant que le vient de punir. Meito le suivit la tête en avant si bien que l'on pouvait voir si son regard était noir. La porte de la chambre de Naruto était fermée et on pouvait l'entendre sangloter, il était assis collé derrière la porte. Grâce au jour de la fenêtre du couloir ont pu constater que les yeux de Meito ne portaient pas de regards noirs. Meito s'adossa à la porte à son tour puis assis.

M : Naruto…

N : Vas t'en si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux.

M : Naruto…..

N : J'ai encore besoin de toi moi… Tu ne veux vraiment pas rester ?

M : Je ne peux pas sinon je vais encore te faire du mal et je ne le supporterai pas.

N : S'il te plait ! Au moins quelques jours.

M :…

N : Aller ! Je t'en prie…

M : C'est d'accord mais je ne t'approcherai pas à moins de deux mètres.

N : C'est débile.

M : Vraiment ? Si on avait fait ça depuis le début peut-être que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, j'aurai mieux fait de partir dès le début.

N : Arrêtes. Ce qui compte ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé mais ce que tu as dans ton cœur et tu es quelqu'un de bien.

La discussion se termina ainsi, ils restèrent là quelques minutes et Meito parti préparer à manger. La fin de la journée se passa donc sans heurts. Mais quand Naruto alla rejoindre son lit et qu'il se changea les cicatrices de son dos et les douleurs de son corps le ramenaient à la réalité. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas réussir à dormir il n'arrêtait à de repenser au parole de Meito, à ses cauchemars, sa candeur qui l'empêchait parfois d'être lucide cette fois l'était. Il n'y a pas que les faits et gestes de Meito qui changent, non c'était sa personnalité toute entière et il savait pourquoi, il avait compris mais que faire. Bizarrement, ces réponses l'avaient un peu apaisé et il s'endormi rapidement.

Meito était allé se coucher lui aussi, il avait pensé à s'enfuir pendant la nuit mais il savait que Naruto aurait voulu tout faire pour le retrouver. Il était allongé sur son lit les yeux grands ouverts, il ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Dans sa tête il ruminait ses souvenirs essayer de les faire disparaitre mais lui aussi avait subis des atrocités et maintenant qu'elles avaient refait surface, elles n'avaient pas l'air décidé à partir.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Son nom est

Chapitre 8 : Son nom est…

Le lendemain avait bien commencé aussi, au début de la journée Meito avait préféré rester à l'écart et Naruto était allé rejoindre ses amis. Iruka l'avait suivi et il fut très surpris du changement de comportement si soudain de Naruto, il avait l'air comme avant, du moins presque, on pouvait ressentir qu'il restait préoccupé.

Vers 18h il rentra, il retrouva Meito toujours plus ou moins attristé, il se planta devant la télé. Il alla se chercher un verre d'eau et engagea la conversation avec Meito.

N : Tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

M : A part la boutique trois fois rien et toi ?

N : Je suis allé au parc avec Shikamaru et les autres on s'est bien amusé.

M : Tant mieux…

Naruto lui répondit un sourire avant d'ajouter.

N : Tu as vu il ne s'est rien passé !

Meito eut un sourire très gêné.

M : Oui c'est vrai.

N : Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ça va.

M : Vraiment ?

N : Si tu veux d'ailleurs,… je ne sais pas… tu pourrais me parler…

M : Oui…

Meito avait baissé la tête et se retenait tant bien que mal de pleurer mais une larme tomba sur sa sandale.

N : Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'y arrives pas

M : Non c'est toi qui a raison il faudrait que j'en parle mais rien que d'évoquer mon passé à quelqu'un la rage monte en moi.

N : Je te promets que je ferai tout pour d'aider du mérite de vivre une vie apaisé.

Mais alors que Naruto était en train de finir sa phrase Meito était déjà plonger dans ses souvenirs.

Un homme riait en observant un garçonnet blond.

? : Voyez-vous ça c'était toi le rebelle ? On dirait bien que ça ta calmer la section dix. Aller viens avec moi.

L'homme tendit sa main vers le gamin qui se mit à trembloter.

? : Aller donnes-moi ta main, tu n'es plus le jouer de la section X tu vas venir t'entrainer avec moi. Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler Maitre Rengen.

Ti-22 :…

Ti-22 avait les yeux exorbités. Il regardait cet homme avec son grand sourire sans ne rien pouvoir faire.

R : Ça te plairait de devenir un ninja ?

Après avoir hoché la tête avec un regain d'intérêt le petit avait basculé en arrière. L'homme l'avait retenu, pris dans ses bras et était parti. Ti-22 ne savait pas combien de temps avait duré la marche, mais quand il reviendrait à la section X il les tuera tous.

Pendant qu'il se remémorait son souvenir Meito s'était agenouillé tout tremblant.

N : Meito ? Meito ça va ? Tu m'entends ?

M : Naruto vas t'en vite…

N : Euh non Meito tu vas y arriver. T'inquiète pas pour moi j'ai confiance en toi. Aller donnes-moi ta main.

Il s'en saisit et se releva, ensuite il redressa sa tête, face à Naruto qui le regardait avec un grand sourire. Le temps resta fixé ainsi quelque instant avant que la vie ne reprenne son cours. Le regard noir de Meito était en train de le consumer. Il prit alors Naruto par le col à deux mains et le projeta à travers la vitre derrière lui. Le regard noir de Meito gagnait en folie et il se mit à avoir un petit rire.

? : Naruto !

Iruka qui voulais parler à Naruto de ce qui le tracasser venait de le voir passer au travers d'une fenêtre.

I : C'était dont toi !

La rage bouillonnait au fond d'Iruka, il jeta un regard à Naruto qui avait craché du sang et observer la scène toujours sonné.

Meito éclata de rire totalement posséder par la folie. Iruka eut à peine le temps de voir le mudra qu'il venait d'exécuter.

M : Suiton – le dragon aqueux

I : Doton – Mur de terre

Heureusement pour lui Iruka, était lui aussi assez rapide. Iruka ne voulait pas le laisser répliquer.

I : Suiton – Bombe Aqueuse !

Meito pouffa de rire en voyant la bombe d'eau se diriger vers lui, il garda un rictus satisfait et positionna ses mains.

M : Bien joué pile ce que j'attendais Iruka ! Raiton – La panthère noire !

Iruka écarquilla les yeux, « Comment peut-il connaitre la technique des Raikages, le Suiton va se retourner contre moi, je ne peux pas utiliser de Doton à cause du Raiton tant pis je dois limiter les dégâts ou je vais y passer »

I : Katon – Boule de feu

L'eau de ça précédente attaque qui venait d'être propulsé vers lui à cause de la panthère noire, s'évapora. Mais les éclairs noirs se déchainèrent sur lui. Iruka gisait sur le sol totalement paralysé, quant à Naruto qui, toujours au sol, avait reçu quelques rémanences de l'attaque, et tomba sur le côté.

Meito grogna avant de s'ésclafer.

M : Dommage que cela est été si facile…

Naruto le regarder effrayé alors qu'il repositionna ses mains.

N : Non !

M : Tigre – Chien – Serpent – Dragon ! Ranton – Laser Cirrus


	10. Chapitre 9 : Umino Iruka

Chapitre 9 : … Umino Iruka

Suite à l'attaque de Meito, Iruka avait perdu connaissance et ses habits étaient en lambeau. Naruto c'était précipité sur lui pour voir s'il avait encore un pouls. Meito avait récupéré Naruto par le col avant de le repropulser au sol, ensuite impassible il avait pris Iruka sur son dos, et saisi un bras de Naruto et les avait transporté ainsi dans sa chambre.

Quand Iruka rentrouvrit les yeux il était suspendu les bras aux dessus de sa tête relié par des menottes. La position était encore plus inconfortable qu'il ne touchait le sol que de la pointe des pieds. Il entendait des petits gémissements par moment, mais il avait du mal à voir dans la pénombre de la pièce et à cause de son traumatisme. Il distingua une silhouette sur un lit, il distingua un homme blond grâce aux rayons de lune qui filtrés derrière les rideaux.

Il eut tout d'abord peur que ce soit Meito, mais fut un peu rassurer lorsqu'il vu que c'était Naruto. Tout était calme il n'y avait pas un bruit, il voulut chuchoter pour le réveillé mais se rendit compte seulement à ce moment-là qu'il avait du ruban adhésif sur les lèvres. Il essaya tout de même de faire du bruit à travers pour tenter de réveiller Naruto, lui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de chaine. Ce fut sans effet, après s'être un peu débattu il se calma et reprit son souffle par de grande respiration. Tout d'un coup, alors qu'il essayait de réfléchir à comment sortir de là, il une ombre bouger, il sentait une présence sans pouvoir la distinguée dans l'obscurité.

Meito venait de surgir de nulle part devant lui et avait appliqué sa main sur la joue d'Iruka.

M : Alors on se réveille !

I : Hm, hm

Iruka avait recommencé se débattre.

M : Eh ! Tout doux mon grand !

Meito regardais Iruka dans les yeux avec un regard remplis de folie, il saisit les restes du haut de Iruka tout déchiré par le combat puis l'arracha totalement, il fit de même avec le pantalon et le boxer. Iruka avait puis tenté de donner quelque coup de genoux mais au second il s'était pris un grand coup de poing dans le ventre qui l'avait totalement anesthésié. Il regarda passif Meito s'allonger à côté de Naruto et se mettre à le caresser. A peine celui-ci fut-il réveillé que Meito l'avait pris par les cheveux et trainé à genou devant Iruka, qui recommencer à se manifester.

Meito sortit un Senbon (aiguille utilisé par les ninjas) de sa poche et en colla une extrémité à la tempe de Naruto. Il regarda Iruka qui venait d'écarquiller les yeux.

M : Tu fais acte de résistance à toute requête que je te ferai à toi ou à lui et j'enfonce le Senbon dans son crâne. Compris ?

Iruka pencha lentement la tête d'avant en arrière. Meito se baisa pour atteindre l'oreille droite de Naruto.

M : Tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

Meito tira un peu plus les cheveux de Naruto et le colla à quelque centimètre du sexe de son maitre. Impatient Meito le colla contre et Naruto fini par le prendre entre ses lèvres.

Après peut-être un quart d'heure de supplice qui avait paru des heures à Naruto et Iruka, Meito fit se redresser Naruto. Maintenant qu'il était debout, toujours dans son dos Meito lui enleva son caleçon, et jeta le jeune garçon sur le lit. Il détacha promptement Iruka avant de lui aussi le pousser sur lit, en prenant soin d'avoir violement arracher le ruban sur sa bouche.

M : Naruto mets-toi sur le ventre s'il te plait.

Un peu surpris par le s'il te plait Naruto fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de s'exécuter. Iruka n'était pas sure de ce qui allait se passer et observait Meito le regard interrogateur. Meito se saisi du sexe à moitié durci d'Iruka et le branla un peu, avant de lui faire signe du visage en montrant les fesses du jeune blond. Iruka fit non du visage.

I : Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Arrêtes !

Meito souris et se jeta avec son Senbon sur Naruto, il se retourna pour observer la réaction d'Iruka.

M : Maintenant tu le fais ou je le tue.

Iruka s'approcha de Naruto mit deux de ses doigts en bouche.

M : Taratata pas besoin de préparation, il a déjà testé, il est prêt de nature.

Iruka eut un frisson de penser que cela avait déjà dû arriver à Naruto. Naruto, lui tremblait doucement, comme s'il vibrait légèrement lorsqu'il sentit Iruka s'introduire doucement en lui il se crispa un peu. Iruka restait plus doux que Meito et l'humiliation était presque moindre. Toujours étant qu'il entendit soudain un bruit de claque.

M : Aller plus vite ou il va s'endormir.

Iruka accéléra un peu mais le manque t'excitation et la peur l'empêcher d'aller jusqu'au bout faisant durer le calvaire, après près d'une demi-heure Meito pris les choses en mains et menaça de nouveau Naruto avec le Senbon, s'il n'arrivait pas à finir d'ici quinze minutes…. Meito accola son majeur et son index et pénétra avec les fesses d'Iruka qui se redressa d'une légère douleur. Mais quelques minutes plus tard il fut libérer alors qu'il sentait son sperme chaud déferler en Naruto, les doigts s'en allèrent….


	11. Chapitre 10 : Les huit portes (Partie I)

Déjà le 10ème chapitre, et je souhaitais vous imformez qu'il sera un peu particulier avec le chapitre 11, lorsque j'ai voulu l'écrire je savais exactement ce qui allait se passer mais je ne savais pas comment organisé tout cela. Pile à se moment je relisait le manga quand Gaï ouvre les huit portes et ça m'a fait tilt. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire ces deux chapitres en 8 parties nommé par le nom des différentes portes, j'ai aussi plus ou moins essayer de collé au effet des passage de chaque porte, sauf pour les 4ème et 5ème portes (respectivement porte de la Blessure et de la Rétention) ou le contenu colle à l'autre partie ( contenu de la 4ème porte colle au texte partie 5 et inversement)

Bref j'espère je n'ai pas été trop confus et que vous avez compris, mais peu importe, je vous laisse le découvrir par vous même, j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Les huit portes (Partie I)

Première Porte : la Porte Initiale.

Iruka se réveilla à cause de la lumière du jour dans la pièce, il était de nouveau attaché au plafond, affaibli il n'arrivait même pas à soutenir le poids de sa tête. Il sentit qu'il était nu et tous les souvenirs de ce qui venait de se passé resurgirent. Il releva difficilement la tête pour regarder le lit, personne, hormis une petite tache de sang.

La tache de sang, n'était pas grande, mais il s'inquiéta et essaya de trouver un moyen de se libérer. Quelques minutes plus tard après des espoirs vains il soupira.

I : Et merde ! Naruto où es-tu ?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sol et il vit une trainé de sang qui aller jusqu'à lui, il se concentra sur ses sensations et sentit comme une brûlure dans le dos. Le sang était le sien, il trembla et se crispa alors qu'il commençait à ressentirent de plus en plus la douleur cependant il était un peu rassurer que ce ne soit pas le sang de Naruto.

Soudain il entendit des pas au-dessus de lui et d'autres bruits qu'il n'arrivait pas à attribuer, puis les pas se rapprochèrent, l'étrange cadence qu'il venait de prendre pendant un court instant lui fit comprendre que s'était sans doute quelqu'un qui descendait les escaliers. Puis un grand claquement de porte retentit, suivis par le bruit d'une serrure que l'on verrouille.

Deuxième Porte : la Porte de la Guérison.

Il entendit de nouveau des pas, ils se rapprochaient et descendirent aussi les escaliers. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, Iruka découvrit Naruto avec le tee-shirt noir Uzumaki. Il tenait une petite boîte dans ces mains.

I : Vas t'en Naruto ! Tu dois pouvoir trouver un moyen de sortir s'il est partit, tu ne dois pas rester là.

Sans un mot Naruto ouvrit la boîte qui contenait divers produit de soin. Il s'approcha et pansa les plaies d'Iruka.

I : Naruto ! Tu m'entends.

Impassible Naruto continuait sans se soucier de l'agitation d'Iruka, en même temps il lui donnait quelque gâteau et le fit boire. Quand il eut fini il rangea la boite très consciencieusement, puis se baissa saisi le caleçon d'Iruka et lui remit ainsi que son pantalon pourtant en lambeau.

I : Naruto… Meito n'a pas le droit de faire tout ça tu en es conscient !

N : Ce n'est pas lui.

I : J'ignore ce qu'il t'a dit mais tout ce qu'il a pu te raconter est faux !

N : Il ne m'a rien dit. Ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est pas le Meito que l'on connait. Vous savez mieux que quiconque que je suis parfois naïf et candide mais là faites-moi confiance. Je vais faire ressortir le vrai Meito croyez-moi je vous le promets.

I : Naruto libère moi, on s'en va, tu n'as pas à porter se poids tout seul. Il ne peut pas faire le mal impunément.

N : Et après quoi ? Il sera exécuté par un ANBU ? Personne ne se souciera de qui il est ou de son passé, on le jugera pour des actes dont il n'est pas réellement responsable.

I : Naruto s'il ne voulait pas nous faire ça il ne l'aurait pas fait !

N : Ce n'est pas lui !

Naruto venait de sortir et de claquer, et avant qu'Iruka ne réponde.

N : Ne tenter rien je vous sauverai.

Iruka ne répondit rien, à quoi bon répondre, malgré ce qu'il était en train de traverser Naruto restait le même.

Troisième Porte : la Porte de la Vie.

Le temps avait passé, combien de temps il ne savait pas mais quoi qu'il arrive ça lui avait paru une éternité. Il venait d'entendre la lourde porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir. Meito était rentré. Qu'allais-t-il faire ? Que faisait Naruto ?

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur le sourire fou de Meito, qui disparut à la vue des pansements et du pantalon d'Iruka. Puis il se mit à rire nerveusement.

M : NARUTO !

Iruka avait sursauté tellement la réaction de Meito l'avait surpris. Naruto arriva peu après.

M : Tu l'as soigné et habillé ?

Naruto le regarda avec un regard noir et défiant.

N : Et nourrit.

Meito rigola de nouveau nerveusement avant de coller Naruto contre le mur.

M : Si tu tiens un tant soit peu à sa vie, ne refait jamais ça. Demandes moi.

Il le lâcha.

M : Vas te coucher tu veux.

N : Meito regarde-moi.

Meito qui s'était retourné face à Iruka se retourna avec un sourire et regarda Naruto droit dans les yeux.

M : Meito ? Il n'est plus que vivant dans ton esprit. Qu'il meure.

Il s'approcha de Naruto le pris par les cheveux et le traina hors de la pièce, rentra à nouveau dans la chambre et ferma la porte.

Quatrième Porte : la Porte de la Blessure.

Iruka était en train de comprendre que ce que lui avait dit Naruto était peut-être vrai mais ça ne changer rien. Naruto lui était coller derrière la porte pour tenter d'entendre ce qui allait se passé.

Meito scrutait le corps d'Iruka, au bout d'un moment celui si ouvrit la bouche, il voulait parler. Meito ne lui en laissa pas le temps et posa son index sur sa bouche. Il s'éloigna d'Iruka et fit craquer sa tête en la basculant de droite à gauche puis alors qui regarder jusque-là Iruka de loin il se ré-approcha. Il enleva seulement le pantalon d'Iruka puis s'assit sur le lit. Iruka était très dérouter par son comportement, il l'avait regardé tourner comme un lion en cage puis maintenant qu'il était assis. A quoi joue-t-il se demander-t-il.

Meito bouillonnait mais tenter de rester paisible, il avait ralenti sa respiration et regarder Iruka dans les yeux le mieux possible. Iruka ne voyait dans ce regard que du vide.

I : Ohoh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais c'est une nouvelle technique d'intimidation ? Pourquoi tu ne me frappes pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Meito le regardait toujours aussi bouillonnant voir plus encore. Naruto de l'autre cote de la porte retenait son souffle pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Mais la porte sur laquelle il était adossé s'ouvrit.

M : Vas te coucher vite ! Ma patience à des limites. Le blond s'exécuta la porte claqua.


	12. Chapitre 11: Les huit portes (Partie II)

Chapitre 11 : Les huit portes…

Cinquième Porte : la Porte de la Rétention.

M : A nous deux. Tu veux que je te frappe alors ?

I :…

Meito ria nerveusement d'asséner un grand coup de poing dans le ventre d'Iruka. La respiration coupée il tentait tant bien que mal de respirer, et cracha un peu de sang. Meito avait défait les chaines, Iruka était au sol toujours en train essayé de reprendre sa respiration, quand Meito lui jeta son pied sur le flanc.

Iruka était tétanisé couché sur le côté gauche, il n'arrivait plus à penser ne sentait plus que la douleur le consumer un peu plus à chaque instant.

M : Tu es plutôt beau comme ça.

Meito écouta le silence quelque instant.

M : Tu ne dis pas merci pour ce compliment ?

Iruka hocha à peine la tête totalement paralysé de douleur.

Meito contourna le corps meurtri et lui asséna un autre coup de pied dans le dos, puis un autre et encore un autre, et encore un et encore au moins une dizaine de fois. A chaque coups Iruka s'en allait un peu plus complétement anesthésié par la douleur, soudain il sentit une contraction dans sa poitrine il était en train de vomir les biscuits de Naruto. Il ressentait encore les contractions dans sa poitrine mais n'ayant plus rien à vomir il ne crachait plus qu'un peu de bile qui au passage brûler son œsophage. Puis il s'évanouit.

Après l'avoir longuement secoué pour le réveillé, le souleva et le posa sur le lit.

Il ressorti de sa poche un Senbon, avec celui-ci, il déchira la peau d'Iruka en une ligne droite, un peu au-dessus de ses tétons. La blessure était fine et pas profonde mais comme le reste, elle faisait mal. Iruka se sentait partir, il luttait, mais la douleur, trop forte, eut raison de lui, et, il s'évanouit à nouveau.

Sixième Porte : la Porte de la Contemplation :

Naruto était allongé sur son lit habillé, il regardait le plafond. Il avait entendu quelque bruit puis depuis un mot plus rien. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, il resta ainsi des plusieurs heures. Puis, dans le silence de la maison il entendit la porte de la chambre de Meito s'ouvrir, les pas montaient les escaliers, il trembla, et sursauta en voyant Meito dans l'embrasement de la porte.

Il restait immobile continua de fixé le plafond sans regarder ce que faisait Meito. Ce dernier c'était approcher puis avait saisi et découvert, le bras gauche de l'Uzumaki. De la main droite qui ne tenait pas le bras il accola son index et son majeur, et passa son pouce sur l'une de ses canines pour se faire saigner. Il frotta le pouce à l'index et au majeur puis en fit émaner du chakra comme lorsque l'on veut appliquer un sceau. Il dessina sur le bras de Naruto un petit éclair, la coagulation du sang et le chakra venait d'achever le sceau.

M : Demain je serais occupé et je vais sortir en dehors de Konoha, si tu t'avises de faire quoi que ce soit qui n'est pas prévus le sceau t'enverra une décharge, bien sur l'intensité de départ est faible, mais croissante néanmoins… On va l'amorcer pour tester.

Naruto n'avait pas bougé, Meito le regarder avec un air jubilatoire. Il découvrit son bras sur lequel le même sceau était apposé, il ferma les yeux, comme pour le flux des mille-oiseaux, de petits éclairs émanés de son bras, il était noir, soudain autour du sceau de Naruto les mêmes apparurent, électrisant Naruto.

M : Ça marche ! Tu ressentiras continuellement un léger picotement, ainsi tu n'oublieras pas.

Il repartit, au milieu du chemin il s'arrêta.

M : Il y a un liste sur la table tu feras les couses.

Meito retourna à sa chambre, il enroula plus ou moins Iruka dans un drap et le pris sur son dos avant de sortir de la maison en scrutant les alentours pour être sûr de ne pas être surpris.

Iruka réveillé par les turbulences du transport redressa la tête malgré le drap et la nuit il observait les lumières de la ville, et le portrait des Hokages.

Au fond de lui il savait, il contemplait donc encore sa ville, tant qu'il en était encore temps.

Septième Porte : la Porte de l'Extase.

Naruto était paralysé, ça devait faire une demi-heure que Meito était parti et presque un quart d'heure que Naruto tentait de bouger, mais il ne réussissait même pas à se tourner, ou à se mouvoir.

Concentrant sa volonté il finit réussir à engendrer un mouvement de retournement mais son corps encore endolori, répondait mal et il tomba de son lit. Ne réussissant pas à faire d'autre mouvement il ferma les yeux s'endormi, il fut réveillé par le bruit des oiseaux dehors, à sa grande surprise il réussit à relever la tête, le jour devait s'être levé il y a peu. Il se releva difficilement en se tenant au lit, il sentait encore les rémanences du choc qui bloquer certain de ses mouvement. Il sentait aussi dans son bras le fameux picotement, sa manche était toujours remonté il regarda longuement le sceau puis alla se changer dans la salle de bain.

Il enleva sa veste et son tee-shirt, et enfila un tee-shirt manche longue noir, avec sur le torse une spirale ouverte orange et au niveau des bras le symbole du clan Uzumaki en rouge. Non sans douleur évidement le frottement du tissu sur les plaies ayant ravivé la sensation de douleur. Il passa devant le miroir, mais ne se regarda pas.

Juste en dessous de son œil droit, il avait une petite blessure en forme de V. Il descendit en bas, pris sa cape rouge et noir en remontant les bords pour cacher son visage, se saisi de la liste et sortit.

C'est à peu près au même moment que Meito arriva là où il voulait conduire Iruka. C'était un petit chalet, il était sur une sorte de petite colline adossée à une montagne plus grande. Il ouvrit la porte et jeta le drap dans lequel était Iruka sur le sol. Celui-ci geint de douleur, il était couvert de blessure et de bleu, il avait sans doute des côtes cassées.

M : Ça te plait ?

Meito avait un petit sourire sadique, il arracha le drap ce qui remua un peu plus Iruka. La porter de multiple tâche de sang dont une ligne déformée qui venait de la blessure que Meito avait infligé à Iruka.

Meito se baissa et arracha le caleçon d'Iruka. Celui-ci, ne supportant plus la douleur, hurla.

M : T'es pressé d'aller au 7ème ciel hein ?!

Iruka totalement ailleurs, les yeux dans le vide eut une remonter acide qui le fit cracher un peu de sang. Le pantalon et le caleçon de Meito tombèrent sur le sol.

M : Ici tu pourras encore plus hurler si tu veux. Il n'y aura personne pour t'entendre crier.

Iruka eut un regard d'effroi mais Meito l'enjamba et se dirigea vers une armoire au fond de la pièce. Il revint avec une caisse, la posa sur la chaise du bureau qui se trouver à côté de la porte et en sorti le contenu sur le bureau. Il se retourna chercha quelque chose dans son pantalon et le déposa avec le reste sur le bureau.

M : Voilà tout y es ? Par quoi veux-tu commencer ?

I :…

Plus le visage d'Iruka se décomposer plus celui de Meito rayonner. Il y avait divers armes traditionnelles ninja, le Senbon de Meito, un saï, un Nunchaku, une paire de Tegaki (gant surmonté de griffe servant principalement à l'escalade), un Kunaï et de nombreux Shurikens de toutes sortes. Il y avait aussi une petite épée la lame était d'un métal blanc et très aiguisé.

Meito pris le Senbon entre ses dents, et saisi Iruka au niveau des épaules avant de le plaqué au mur. Iruka ne se retenait plus de crier, ça ne changer rien de toute manière. Meito le regardait, en croisant son regard il eut un frisson, ainsi qu'un regain de courage, il poussa violement Meito en arrière pour se dégager voulant se jeter vers les armes pour lui régler son compte.

Sauf que lui était affaibli, très affaibli contrairement à Meito qui ne lui laissant le temps de ne rien faire. Le saisissant par le bras gauche, il plaqua la main de Meito contre le mur et y planta le Senbon. _(Petit clin d'œil à une série policière que j'aime beaucoup et vous conseille – Rizzoli & Isles)_

Iruka hurla.

M : Oh la ferme, tu l'as cherché là. T'as cru quoi.

Il prit son visage avec sa main droite et le força à l'embrasser, il caressa leur deux sexes avec l'autre main, puis laissa Iruka agrafé par la main et alla chercher un autre instrument de torture. […]

Huitième et dernière Porte : la Porte de la Mort.

Naruto passé par des ruelles pour être le moins vu possible, il alla acheter le contenu de la liste qui tenait dans un petit sac. C'était sans doute un test, pourquoi prendre le risque que Naruto sorte.

Naruto se dépêcha à travers les ruelles pour finir le chemin le long de la rivière car dans la portion près de chez lui il n'y avait personne. Soudainement, il se précipita dans un buisson, jetant le sac au sol. Il avait ressenti la présence de Sasuke qui arrivait derrière lui au loin il se baissa un peu plus à son approche. Sasuke passa, il ne l'avait vraisemblablement pas vu. Sasuke s'arrêta.

S : Tu m'évites Naruto ? C'est plutôt moi qui fais ça d'habitude.

N :…

Naruto faisait semblant de chercher quelque chose au sol et se mit dos à Sasuke, mais la vue perçante du Uchiwa avait vu quelque chose.

S : Pas très bavard aujourd'hui.

En disant c'est mot il s'approcha et tira sur le haut de la veste pour vérifier ce qu'il avait vu.

N : Eh ! Mais t'es malade bon sang !

S : C'est quoi, ça Naruto ?

Iruka était assis sur le bureau, adossé au mur, un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche, il penchait sur la gauche. Meito se léchait les babines.

M : L'extase de la violence et sexe, n'est-ce pas ?

Iruka était presque inconscient corps était couvert de sang, il glissait, Meito le retenu, il se mit à rire et chuchota.

M : J'en veux encore.

Il prit l'épée qui était la seule arme restante de la table, il était en train de la planter dans la poitrine d'Iruka.

M : Meures !

Il s'arrêta à quelque millimètre de la peau, sa main et tous son corps se mirent à trembler.

M : Meures !

Son bras était partit en arrière et avait laissé tomber l'arme. Il tomba à son tour au sol, son corps tremblait de plus bel, il était en train de sangloter.

M : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait.

Iruka c'était redresser et observer la scène totalement déconcerter.

Naruto regarder Sasuke droit dans les yeux sans dire un mot, Sasuke chercher une réponse dans ses yeux, soudain ils s'écarquillèrent un peu. Naruto ne ressentait plus de picotement dans le bras, puis il le ressentit de nouveau presque instantanément avant de ne plus le ressentir.

S : Viens, avec moi je vais te soigner au moins, si tu ne veux rien me dire.

Le yoyo des picotements recommença.

Meito reposa la main sur l'épée avant de la relâcher. Iruka ouvrit difficilement la bouche.

I : Meito ?!

M : Iruka je m'en veux tellement. Fermes-la !

« Naruto avait raison finalement, je suis tellement stupide » pensa Iruka. Meito s'était relevé l'arme à la main, il tremblait encore de tout son corps. Il se jeta Iruka.

M : Meures !

De nouveau juste avant pénétrer la peau l'épée s'était arrêté.

M : Non !

I : Je crois que c'est inévitable pour moi. Gardes ta volonté pour sauver Naruto. J'ai confiance en toi, Meito.

M : Mais tu vas pas la fermer !

L'arme était planté dans la poitrine d'Iruka, du sang coulait, de sa bouche. Meito était à genoux et pleurer.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Le retour de l'ombre

Chapitre 12 : Le retour de l'ombre.

Sasuke avait conduit Naruto chez lui, dans le quartier désert des Uchiwa. Naruto était agenouillé sur un cousin dans la pièce principale de la maison. Sasuke arriva avec divers pansements et crèmes, ainsi qu'un gant de toilette dans une bassine dont il vida le contenu à côté de Naruto. Il alla la remplir avec un peu d'eau chaude et s'assit derrière Naruto.

Il mit ses mains au niveau du ventre de Naruto et enleva avec beaucoup de précaution le tee-shirt. Sasuke n'en revenait pas c'était pire qu'il ne pensait, le dos de son ami était couvert de blessure.

S : Mais c'est quoi ça Naruto ?!

N :…

S : Et puis ce sceau sur ton avant-bras ?

Naruto restait silencieux, Sasuke baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il savait que parfois malgré tout ce que l'on a enduré, on n'a pas envie de parler. Naruto, suite au silence de Sasuke, voulut tout avouer puis il regarda le sceau. Il força alors un petit rire jaune.

S : ?!

N : Tu vas te moquer de moi…

Naruto regardait le sol avec un sourire lointain, il était faux ce sourire, Naruto ne voulait pas que Sasuke soit entrainé dans son histoire.

S : Ça dépend…

N : Je suis nul.

S : Ce n'est pas nouveau.

N : Oui, si tu le dis…

Naruto avait l'air blasé.

S : Désolé, alors tu m'expliques ?

N : J'ai voulu amélioré l'Orbe Tourbillonnante, et je me suis totalement raté, c'est tout.

Naruto força de nouveau un rire. Peut-être de trop, dans le fond de sa voix Sasuke entendit un sanglot étouffer.

S : Ah d'accord… Je peux d'aider si tu veux ?

N : Merci, mais je préfère tester ça seul…

Sasuke savais que Naruto mentait surtout avec le sceau, mais il continua de soigner les plaies en silence. Ils passèrent leur journée ensemble, à faire des ricochets sur la rivière comme lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeune. Ils ne se parlèrent cependant presque pas, entre eux ils n'en avaient pas besoin, c'était comme des jumeaux, qui se comprenaient par des silences.

Vers 20h30, après avoir mangé chez Sasuke, Naruto rentra chez lui, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait trouver en rentrant. Durant toute la journée il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Il savait ce que cela signifier, et à peine arriver dans sa chambre, qui était comme le reste de la maison déserte, il sanglota priant pour qu'Iruka aille bien.

Vers 1h du matin, il entendit du bruit, Meito était rentré. Il se tenait devant lui dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, le regard encore plus sombre que d'habitude.

M : Déshabilles toi s'il te plait.

Naruto soupira intérieurement, se leva et s'exécuta. Meito vit les pansements et cracha au pied de Naruto.

M : Tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Tu n'es qu'un objet, comme l'était Iruka.

Naruto frissonna se disant qu'il avait mal compris, ravala sa salive.

M : Oui, car je ne t'ai pas dit ? Oh je suis navré. Iruka est mort.

En entendant ses mots, c'est comme si quelques choses se briser en Naruto, il le savait depuis le début, mais cette terrible confirmation l'acheva, il ne voulait plus lutter, il pensa à Sasuke.

N : Je veux qu'on s'en aille d'ici. Promis, tu pourras me faire ce que tu voudras, mais tu ne toucheras plus à mes amis.

Sa voix sanglotait mais le ton était déterminé.

M : D'accord, on partira dans quelques jours.

En prononçant ces mots, il s'était rapprocher, il commença par arracher tous les pansements, puis poussa Naruto sur le lit et le retourna pour qu'il soit sur le ventre. Il prit sa ceinture, la tendit entre ses mains et claqua violement les fesses de Naruto. Celui-ci ne fit aucun bruit, il s'était juste crisper pendant le coup. Il avait mal mais endurait, ça avait dû être bien pire pour Iruka.

Meito ouvrit promptement son pantalon et s'inséra violement en Naruto, il commença les coups de rein mais il fut rapidement à bout et se lâcha en lui dans un énorme râle. Son activité de la matinée l'avait déjà vidé. Il claqua les fesses de Naruto avec l'une de ses mains.

M : T'as aimé ?

Sans réponse de Naruto il le prit par les cheveux et approcha sa tête de son visage.

M : Dis que t'as aimé !

Naruto à moitié inconscient le regard avec défit.

N : Je… je t'ai promis de faire ce que tu veux… mais pas avant qu'on sorte de cette ville.

Meito rigola, puis cogna la tête de Naruto contre le mur.

M : Comme tu voudras.

Il réitéra l'opération mais Naruto était inconscient. Il chargea le sceau sur son bras et transmit la décharge et laissa Naruto là.

Au réveil de Naruto la maison était calme, il descendit difficilement et se servit à boire, il était brisé, maintenant qu'Iruka était mort. La seule chose qui le faisait tenir s'était l'idée qu'ils partirent et que ses amis seraient en sécurité. Meito entra dans la pièce, Naruto eut un mouvement de recul. Meito rigola puis le plaqua contre un mur.

M : Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait hier mais tu ne m'as pas ramené les courses que je t'avais demandé alors tu iras aujourd'hui.

Il laissa retomber Naruto au sol, puis l'électrisa de nouveau fortement avant de partir. Naruto était sur le carrelage de la cuisine paralysé.


	14. Chapitre 13 : La mort de Naruto !

Chapitre 13 : La mort de Naruto !

Naruto était tétanisé, il sentait encore l'intense et bouillant picotement en lui. Ce n'est qu'une ou deux heures plus tard qu'il put se lever. Après quelques pas, il tomba dans l'entrée, encore au sol, il saisit sa cape sur le porte manteau et l'enfila pour éviter qu'on puisse le reconnaitre. Il n'avait pas un long chemin à faire, il avait oublié le sac dans les buissons un peu plus bas le long de la rivière. Il se remit debout à l'aide du mur, il marchait tout chancelant jusqu'au pont puis, le traversa.

Sa vue se troubler, il s'entrava les pieds et retomba au sol, son corps était trop endolorit pour bouger ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre de plus. Ses paupières se fermèrent sur sa vision trouble. Il gisait le long de la rivière, le vent faisait bouger sa cape et ses cheveux donnant l'illusion d'un mouvement mais il était bel et bien inconscient.

Aujourd'hui Sasuke avait décidé de rendre visite à Naruto, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit revoyant sans cesse dans sa tête, le corps tuméfié de Naruto. Il marchait le long de la rivière en regardant le reflet des nuages sur celle-ci, quand soudain il aperçut un corps au sol. Cette cape c'était celle de Naruto, il se précipita, pris son pouls, lui parla.

Aucune réponse, un pouls très faible, il le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Il pensa d'abord le ramener chez lui mais il eut comme un mauvais pressentiment en observant la porte de chez Naruto, de sur l'autre rive.

Il colla Naruto à lui, et le maintenu du mieux possible avec ses mains avant de s'élancé chez lui, il bondit sur un toit puis de toit en toit rejoignit au plus vite sa maison pour prodiguer les premiers soins à Naruto.

Il était 19h15, ça faisait maintenant un peu plus de dix heures que Sasuke avait trouvé Naruto et que pour Sasuke le temps était suspendu. Il avait préféré le garder chez lui, mais se poser un tas de question. Il avait du mieux qu'il avait pu utiliser du ninjustu médicale pour panser les plaies mais s'il y avait d'autres blessures internes, il ne savait pas si cela suffisait.

Naruto repris peu à peu conscience, il se sentait étrangement bien dans un lit doux et moelleux, au chaud, entouré d'une odeur qui lui était familière mais qu'il n'arrivait pour l'instant pas à associer. Il se redressa un peu, il était dans une petite chambre, la lueur du crépuscule parvenais jusqu'à lui par une grande fenêtre à droite derrière lui. En face il distinguait clairement une porte, et à droite du lit, contre le mur un bureau. Il regarda alors le sol en se redressant un peu plus, il y avait à côté du lit son pantalon et son haut pliés.

S : Tu t'es enfin réveillé ? Tu devrais te rendormir un peu, tu es encore faible.

N : Oh Sasuke, qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Quelle heure est-il ? Il faut que je rentre.

S : Je t'ai trouvé inconscient près de chez toi. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux plus que tu y retourne.

N : T'inquiètes pas ça va mieux. Je vais y aller, merci.

Naruto se leva puis se pencha pour saisir ses habits mais tomba en avant, heureusement Sasuke était là et pu le retenir.

S : Tu n'es pas en état Naruto. Ne pas m'en parler est une chose, mentir et refuser de l'aide en est une autre. Je veux plus que tu retournes chez toi, tu me diras si tu veux que j'aille te prendre des vêtements mais c'est tout.

N : T'es qui pour me dire ça je suis libre que je sache.

Naruto l'avait repoussé et enfilait son pantalon tant bien que mal.

S : Libre de te faire cogner dessus, jolie.

Naruto plaqua Sasuke contre le mur, il avait un regard noir.

N : Tais toi ! Tu ne sais rien ! Je t'ai rien demandé.

Sasuke rester impassible les yeux plongés dans ce de Naruto, il avait d'étrange sentiments qui lui venaient à l'esprit, il aurait voulu que Naruto soit en sécurité à tout prix. Ce dernier était très effrayer par ce qu'il venait de faire, il avait compris le passé de Meito et maintenant… il faisait de même.

Naruto tomba à genoux aux pieds de Sasuke en pleurant.

N : Je suis désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris tu essayais juste de m'aider, je vais rentrer.

S : Mon offre tient toujours.

Sasuke montra son lit à Naruto, il eut un frisson, en regardant Sasuke lui monter le lit il eut envie qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, il avait chaud, il rougi. Lorsque Sasuke s'en rendit compte il rougit à son tour.

Il lui proposa un peu à manger puis l'installa dans son lit.

N : Tu vas dormir où toi ?

S : Dans une couverture au sol.

N : Tu sais ça me gêne pas.

S : C'est qu'un petit lit.

N : Oui mais en se serrant on n'est pas énorme non plus.

Après une longue discussion Sasuke accepta il enjamba Naruto, se colla dos au mur, et Naruto se colla dos à lui.

N : Tu vois c'est pas si terrible.

S :…

N : On est même bien.

Sasuke passa sa main gauche autour de Naruto et colla sa tête à sa nuque pour sentir son odeur en guise de réponse.

Durant la nuit un courant d'air frais réveilla Sasuke. Naruto n'était plus là, la fenêtre s'était ouverte à cause du vent. Sasuke se rhabilla immédiatement et sans s'arrêter couru chez Naruto.

Les fenêtres de la maison était aussi grandes ouvertes un courant d'air traverser la maison plongé dans un silence profond.

Sasuke s'approcha dans la maison et distingua un corps au cœur d'une mare de sang dans l'obscurité. Il eut à peine le temps de se rapprocher et de se rendre compte que s'était Naruto que d'un bond il s'écarta. Un kunaï se planta dans le parquet pile à l'emplacement où était Sasuke.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Meito Namikaze

Chapitre 14 : Meito Namikaze.

Le sharingan de Sasuke était activé, son regard plongé dans les ténèbres les forts sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Naruto l'animé de haine. Celui qui lui avait fait cela devrait payer. Sur le sol, là, juste ou il venait de bondir il y avait une petite épée avec une lame blanche. Il s'en saisit et bondit de nouveau, il était face à l'autre, celui qui avait osé faire du mal à Naruto. Il avait tout un tas de chaine dans les mains, il les jeta sur le côté.

Sasuke était en train d'imprégner l'épée des Milles-Oiseaux, l'épée rayonnait, le tranchant affuter par les Milles-Oiseaux. Sasuke eut une étrange sensation, son sharingan décela soudain une grande quantité de chakra entre les mains de celui qui lui faisait face, type Raiton mais étrangement dense.

L'homme face à lui écarta les bras comme s'il voulait lui faire une accolade, il avait un sourire narquois, son mouvement venait de libérer le flux de chakra. La panthère noire de Raiton fondait droit sur Sasuke qui eut juste le temps de se couvrir partiellement du Susanô, le mur derrière lui éclata.

Depuis un moment Sasuke chercher à le piéger son assaillant dans un genjutsu mais le regard de l'homme sembler ailleurs et il ne parvenait pas à en prendre le contrôle. Sasuke réfléchissait à quelle technique il pourrait utiliser sans exploser la maison, quand sentit un flux de chakra approcher. C'était le Laser Cirrus, Sasuke ne reconnaissait pas ce type de chakra. Sa surprise lui empêcha d'intervenir un court instant et étant donné la vitesse du Laser Cirrus il fut touché.

Sasuke était allongé sur le sol, il faisait le mort, l'homme s'approcha, il sentait qu'il préparait une nouvelle attaque pour l'achever, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il exécuta prestement quelques mudras, et projeta une petite boule de feu avec sa bouche. Il sortit un parchemin de sa poche, le déroula et tout aussi rapidement, brisa le sceau.

Ils se tenaient de nouveau face à face un peu plus proche cependant, Sasuke dans sa main droite un grand Shuriken Fûma, s'en servant comme d'un bouclier. Il l'imprégnait du flux des Milles-Oiseaux à la place de l'épée, qu'il tenait avec sa main gauche le poing serré contre sa poitrine lame vers le bas.

L'homme face à lui inclina la tête en avant un court instant, au même moment Sasuke vit à l'aide du Sharingan un chakra extrêmement dense sur le haut de sa tête. Les cheveux blond de l'homme venait de poussés et de se détacher en Senbons affutés. Le sharingan vit la vingtaine de Senbons avec une fraction d'avance et permis à Sasuke de tous les esquivés. En réponse il balançant le Shuriken Fûma qui se dédoubla au milieu de sa course et se plantaire autour de l'homme ainsi agrafer au mur. Il aurait pu le tuer mais il détestait que quelques choses lui résistent il voulait le plongé dans un genjutsu pour comprendre.

L'homme leva ses mains accolées au ciel comme s'il priait et en un instant les descendit de la position verticale ou il était une position horizontale. Sasuke avait vu grâce au sharingan l'immense lame de Chakra formée se dirigeant vers lui, il ne pourrait pas esquiver, les types de chakra était multiple, il n'avait jamais vu ça. Il s'accroupit autour de l'épée la tenant planté dans le sol à deux mains, et se couvrit du Susanô.

Il était étendu au sol l'épée à côté de lui malgré le Susanô, il n'avait pas eu le temps de le formé entièrement. Il regarda autour de lui tout était intacte, la maitrise de cet homme sur son attaque était impressionnante, puis son regard se posa sur le corps de Naruto. Il resta bloqué ainsi, il sortit de sa torpeur par manque air, l'homme était au-dessus de lui et l'étrangler. Il n'arrivait à rien faire le manque d'air était trop important. Alors qu'il allait sombrer et mourir pour de bon la main le lâcha et l'homme eut un mouvement de recul en hurlant.

Il tremblait et continuait de reculer. Sasuke reprit vite ses esprits saisit l'épée et fonça. L'Homme était dos au mur, au propre comme au figuré. Alors que l'épée s'approcher dangereusement de son visage un cri retentit.

N : NOOON ! Sasuke !

Sasuke s'était arrêté à un millimètre entre les deux yeux de l'homme qui se remit à trembler de plus belle et serra son poing sur un objet froid, qu'il approcha rapidement du ventre de Sasuke, le kunaï s'arrêta lui aussi à un millimètre du corps de Sasuke.

Il le regarda dans les yeux à ce moment précis son regard était différent de celui de tout à l'heure, comme s'il était habité par quelqu'un d'autre. Il saisit sa chance, il venait de la plongé dans les arcanes lunaires. L'homme tomba raide au sol les yeux écarquillé les pupilles s'agité dans toutes les directions Sasuke qui avait jeté l'épée au sol, saisit l'homme au col et se replongeât dans ses yeux. Les pupilles cessèrent leur mouvement frénétique et se bloquèrent droit devant, le symbole presque imperceptible du sharingan s'était inscrit dans ses yeux. Il le laissa tomber et accouru vers Naruto.

Sasuke lui prodigua les premiers soins avec du ninjutsu médical, Naruto le regardait souriant mais le regard triste. Il se dirigea de nouveau vers l'homme allongé au sol pris quelques chaines et l'attacha avant de retourner vers Naruto qui le regarder silencieux. Il mit sa main droite sous les genoux de Naruto et passa l'autre dans le haut son dos pour le soulever, il posa son front sur le sien et l'emmena chez lui.


	16. Chapitre 15 : Un départ

Chapitre 15 : Un départ.

En ouvrant les yeux Naruto eut une impression de déjà vu, ce lit, cette odeur, il se blottit un peu plus contre l'oreiller s'imprégnant toujours plus de cette odeur. Il ne connaissait pas cette sensation en train de l'envahir, il était sur le côté dans le lit, et observait maintenant le bureau.

La pièce était illuminé par les rayons du soleil d'après les lueurs il était sans doute en train de se coucher. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il se sentait depuis bien longtemps un peu plus légers même s'il restait tourmenté. Il entendit les pas de Sasuke dans le couloir, ferma les yeux et remonta la couette sur lui.

La porte coulissa, Sasuke alla à la fenêtre et s'y accouda, regardant le soleil rougeoyant. Après un long moment il ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce que faisait Sasuke bien silencieux. Il tomba né à né avec lui, Sasuke s'était en effet accroupit fasse à Naruto ayant qu'il était réveillé, Naruto referma les yeux instantanément.

S : Tu sais que quand on dort la respiration est plus longue ? Ne fais pas semblant idiot.

Sasuke passa sa main dans les cheveux de Naruto pour le décoiffer comme on le ferait à un enfant.

S : Aller viens, tu dois avoir faim.

Naruto protesta se cachant sous la couette, comment vivre après ça, pourquoi ne pas rester encore un peu dans ce lit plutôt que d'affronter le monde, et ce qui c'était passer. Sasuke tira la couette, regardant Naruto avec son air blasé habituel, Naruto lui jeta le coussin au visage.

N : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Sasuke pencha la tête vers la gauche et le regard au sol en soupirant.

S : Je l'ai emprisonné dans un genjutsu, seul moi peu l'en sortir…

N : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

S : Rien on le laisse comme ça.

Sasuke c'était assis au bord du lit pour parler, Naruto était lui à moitié assis et regardé Sasuke avec un regard triste et lointain. Sasuke voyais bien la blessure psychique en Naruto, et comme pour refermer cette faille en resserrant les bords il déposa un baisé sur le front de Naruto avant de se relever et de partir.

S : Aller vient manger. J'ai pris des ramens de chez Ichiraku.

Naruto eut un sourire mélancolique en entendant ses mots, encore tout retourner le bisou. Il devint rouge en y repensant et sentit des papillons dans son ventre.

Il s'efforça d'y repenser encore pour revivre ses sensations, les papillons dans le ventre et la chaleur sur son visage montaient encore d'un cran en lui, quand soudain il sentit l'odeur des ramens, à ce moment-là il se sentit un peu bête.

N : Sasuke.

Comme une pensée qu'il venait de murmurer il sourit en prononçant son prénom. Il se leva et alla le rejoindre. A la fin du repas après avoir débarrasser Naruto resta planter au milieu de la pièce, le regard ailleurs, quand Sasuke s'approcha, Naruto lui quémanda un câlin en tendant ses bras vers lui. Naruto se relâcha totalement dans les bras de Sasuke, il sentait la pression qu'il s'infligeait retombé. Après quoi il sera un peu plus fort Sasuke, qui se laissa faire, au bout d'un long moment ils se séparèrent doucement tout en restant très proche. Naruto qui sentait encore les papillons dans son ventre regarder intensément Sasuke qui le lui rendait bien par un léger rictus souriant. Naruto tiqua et se décidant enfin il posa un court ses lèvres sur celle de Sasuke un peu surpris.

N : Je, je, je suis… désolé je sais ce qui m'a

Le blond était en train de se retourner et de partir Sasuke le retenu par le bras et posa son index gauche sur sa bouche.

S : Chut….

Il le reprit alors dans ses bras, après un court instant Naruto se détacha de l'étreinte.

N : Sasuke qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Je ne sais plus qui je suis, je suis perdu.

S : On va partir. Juste toi et moi, on reviendra à Konoha, un jour, peut-être mais demain on part.

N : Et les autres qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire ? Et Meito on ne peut pas le laisser là-bas.

S : Rien. On disparait, Meito on s'en fiche ça appartient à notre passé, on a seulement besoin l'un de l'autre.

N :…

Sasuke passa sa main sur le visage de Naruto et se rapprocha de nouveau, une fois Naruto dans ses bras il lui fit plusieurs petit bisou à la nuque, puis le lâcha, posa sa main sur son dos et le poussa légèrement.

S : Vas dormir, j'arrive.

Naruto s'exécuta silencieux, il fut rejoint dans le lit quelque instant plus tard, son dos était contre le torse de Sasuke, qui passa sa main autour de lui, et l'apposa sur le torse de Naruto, alors qu'il faisait un bisou sur son épaule. Ils s'endormirent et se réveillèrent ainsi.

Après avoir petit déjeuné, ils se préparèrent, Naruto aidait Sasuke à remplir deux grands sacs de bagage. Ils iraient dans une résidence des Uchiwa dans terre un peu plus reculer mais paisible, ainsi Naruto pourra se remettre et eux deux avancer un peu ensemble.

Ils prirent chacun un sac et courent rapidement de toit en toit pour sortir de la ville, sans un mot il avançait vers leur futur. Le visage de Naruto était fermer, en conséquence celui de Sasuke aussi.


	17. Chapitre 16 : Le choix de Naruto

On m'a posé une question à laquelle je n'ai pas pu répondre il y a quelques jours donc je vais y répondre maintenant. J'ai considéré pour le tout début quand il rencontre Meito qu'il avait l'âge de Naruto dans la 1ère partie du manga c'est à dire 12~13 ans, puis, comme je l'écris il part avec Jiraya et Meito du coup (3 ans et des poussières) donc pour la suite j'ai considéré qu'il avait 16 ans.

Voilà, si vous avez d'autres questions ou précision à me demander n'hésitez pas ! Sur les conseilles d'une fidèle lectrice j'ai décidé que je ferai une suite à cette histoire, cependant je pense que j'écrirai d'une manière différente, peut-être comme un journal écrit par l'un des personnages. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, bon lecture et un grand merci à tout ce qui ont déjà lu !

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Le choix de Naruto.

Ils étaient maintenant sortis de la ville, et bondissaient dans la forêt d'arbre en arbre, malgré leur lourd sac sur le dos, ils avançaient vite. Ça devait maintenant faire un bon quart-heure qu'ils avançaient dans la pénombre de la forêt dont les arbres laissaient très peu filtrés la lumière. Naruto était ailleurs, Sasuke se torturer, l'esprit, soudain l'un deux s'arrêta, l'autre surpris qui avait continué d'avancer revint en arrière.

N : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sasuke ? Tu as oublié quelques choses ?

S : Naruto… Tu ne dois pas… Te force… …

La voix de Sasuke s'était perdu dans un murmure, il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Naruto avait bondit à ses côtés, et l'enlaça.

N : Jamais je ne ferai ça, jamais je ne te ferai ça.

Une larme perla le long de la joue du brun qui la disparaitre aussitôt.

S : Tes yeux, l'expression de ton visage, tout ton être dit pourtant le contraire.

Cette fois c'est dans les yeux de Naruto qu'il y avait des larmes, il regarda vers la cime des arbres en écarquillant les yeux pour les contenir.

N : C'est vrai. J'aurai aimé te demander quelque chose avant, mais je n'osais pas.

S : Il ne faut pas que l'on se cache ce genre de chose idiot, tu peux tout me dire à moi.

Naruto toujours très candide posa enfin sa question.

N : Même dans ce genjutsu Meito ne va pas mourir hein ?

S : Naruto, il ne peut plus rien faire, même pas boire ou s'alimenter, comment veux-tu qu'il survive ?

N : Bon sang Sasuke ! Tu n'as rien compris.

S : Après ce qu'il a fait c'est tout ce qu'il mérite.

N : Non, ce n'est pas lui, je… je saurai pas te l'expliquer mais c'est comme s'il était deux, Meito t'a sauvé la vie.

S : Euh il a tenté de me tuer plutôt.

N : Oui mais s'il n'avait pas était là tu serais mort, tu ne te souviens pas, il resserrait sa prise autours de ton coup puis il t'a lâché, ça n'a aucun sens si ce que je te dis n'est pas vrai.

S : C'est vrai, je… je m'en suis rendu compte mais Naruto il est incapable de se contrôler. Il n'a pas pu se retenir pour Iruka, et qu'est-ce qu'on fera de lui ?

N : Comment tu sais pour Iruka ?

S : Il a disparu du village, et quand je t'ai vu j'ai vite fais le rapprochement. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fera de lui ? C'est vraiment ça ton choix ? T'infliger encore du mal ?

N : On le sauvera, on fera disparaitre son ombre.

S : On ne peut pas Naruto !

N : Non c'est vrai, je m'en suis rendu compte seul on ne peut rien.

Naruto se rapprocha de Sasuke et lui pris sa main gauche avec sa main droite, et il leva leur deux mains entremêler vers le haut.

N : Seul on ne peut rien mais ensemble on peut tout !

Sasuke garda quelque instant le visage neutre en regarda, puis il esquissa un petit sourire, ils s'embrassèrent.

Ils allaient encore vite que tout à l'heure le visage déterminer, le sourire aux lèvres. Sasuke indiqua à Naruto qu'il fallait d'abord qu'il passe chez lui avant de le chercher. Il lui demanda de l'attendre dehors et ressortie rapidement. Ils se dirigèrent alors chez Naruto, une fois arriver devant la porte Naruto eut un frisson, Sasuke passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

S : Tu peux m'attendre là si tu veux ce sera rapide.

N : Tu penses vraiment qu'il va venir aussi facilement ?

S : Mais non imbécile, je vais le sceller, c'est pour ça qu'on est passé chez moi.

Sasuke avait en effet sortit un très grand parchemin de son sac. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison, rien n'avait bougé, Meito était toujours allonger au sol, les yeux écarquillés.

N : Qu'est-ce que ? On dirait qu'il a des Sharingans !

S : C'est ce que je t'ai dit, ce genjutsu est spécial, seul peut l'en sortir, c'est une technique secrète des Uchiwa, le genjutsu aux deux sceaux de rémanence. Après avoir plongé la cible dans un genjutsu on imprime avec notre chakra grâce sharingan dans les yeux de la cible ainsi elle ne peut revenir à elle, que ce soit seul ou avec de l'aide car les deux sceaux empêchent la circulation normal du chakra, c'est aussi de cette manière que l'on peut contrôler quelqu'un d'ailleurs.

N : J'ai rien compris !

S : On s'en serait douté…

Sasuke déplia le parchemin le long de Meito et avec l'aide de Naruto ils le posèrent dessus, Sasuke appliqua sa main gauche sur son torse et instantanément le corps disparut laissant un sceau au cœur de celui du parchemin.

Sasuke remit le parchemin dans son sac et ils repartirent cette fois, le visage rayonnant. Leur détermination, leur fit vite rattrapée leur retard, un peu plus tard alors qu'ils continuaient d'avancer au cœur de la forêt, ils se décidèrent tous deux au même moment de prononcer ces trois petits mots.

N&S : Je t'aime…

Ils se sourirent d'avoir eu la même idée, et accélèrent toujours un peu plus la cadence.


	18. Chapitre 17 : Naruto, Sasuke, et Meito

Avant dernier chapitre, la fin est proche, et d'ailleurs je pense que vous n'allez pas être déçu par la fin de ce chapitre. Ma prochaine hiistoire, avant d'écrire la suite de celle-ci, sera probablement sur Fairy Tail et plus courte normalement enfin je sais pas car au debut je pensais que cette hsitoire ferai même pas 10000 mots, elle en presque 18000. Bref bonne lecture à vous et merci très chers lectrices/lecteurs...

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Naruto, Sasuke et Meito.

Après 4 jours, de voyage, Naruto et Sasuke venaient d'arrivés, la maison était immense, tout au Sud-Est de Konoha, dans une grande plaine agricole, bordant une forêt d'arbres gigantesques.

En continuant toujours au Sud-Est dans cette forêt, on finissait par arriver en haut d'une immense falaise en bord de mer. D'une petite montagne au bord de la forêt, s'écouler une rivière qui continuer tout le long de la forêt, rejoignant la falaise avant de si écouler en cascade.

Naruto enchanté par la visite que lui avait fait Sasuke de ces paysages, mais Sasuke avait une dernière surprise pour Naruto. Alors qu'ils étaient au bord de la cascade et observaient l'eau s'écouler dans un vacarme assourdissant, Sasuke pris la main droite de Naruto dans sa main gauche et le fit remonter un peu le long de la cascade.

N : Où tu m'emmène encore ? C'est vraiment magnifique ici.

S : Tu verras.

Toujours aussi bavard, Sasuke se contenta d'ajouter un petit sourire. Sasuke scruté le tronc des arbres, puis il finit par s'arrêter et regarda Naruto avec un grand sourire.

S : Regardes.

N : ? Quoi, où ça ?

S : Regardes.

Sasuke leva la tête sur l'arbre devant lequel son regard c'était arrêter. Lentement le regard de Naruto remonta le long du tronc de cet immense arbre. Puis son regard se figea.

N : C'est… ?

S : Oui fabrication maison, c'est Itachi qui me l'a construite quand j'étais petit.

Naruto incliné sa tête un peu dans tous les sens pour observer la petite cabane caché au cœur des branches de l'arbre. Sasuke scruta le sol, puis se mit à creuser un peu, il sortit alors du sol une petite boîte, il l'ouvrit. Elle contenait une corde et un Kaginawa (grappin des ninjas). Sasuke le lança et l'accrocha à une des branches hautes de l'arbre, il tira pour tester la prise puis sortit un kunaï de sa poche, avec lequel il s'aida pour monter en rappel le long du tronc de l'arbre.

Enfin arrivé à la hauteur de la cabane s'étendit pour ouvrir une trappe au-dessous et s'y introduisit, il sortit quelque seconde plus tard, montrant une échelle de corde dans ses mains et faisant signe à Naruto de se reculer.

Une fois arrivé dans la cabane, Naruto émerveillé en scruta les moindres détails jusqu'à ce que Sasuke l'interrompe.

S : Ça te plait ?

N : Sasuke elle est magnifique !

En effet, étant donné la taille de l'arbre, la cabane était assez grande, elle ne passait pas tout autour de l'arbre mais formé une sorte de U. A droite, il y avait deux futons, l'un vers l'intérieur près du tronc, l'autre vers l'extérieur, de l'autre côté, à gauche, il y avait une sorte de petit bureau et des étagères. A mi-hauteur la cabane était ouverte sur la forêt, sur certains piliers, il y avait même des clous, sans doute pour pendre des affaires.

S : Tout comme toi.

A cette réplique Naruto n'eut qu'un sourire gêné et fini par rétorquer alors qu'il rougissait.

N : Je ne fais que prendre exemple sur toi.

Sasuke se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de s'approcher de Naruto, leur visage n'était qu'à quelque centimètre, peut-être moins. Sasuke se baissa alors subitement alors Naruto était prêt à se laisser embrasser et qu'il avait fermé, il entendit un petit claquement. Sasuke le regarder toujours accroupi en lui souriant malicieusement.

S : Il ne faudrait pas que l'on tombe.

Naruto posa sa main sur la tête de Sasuke, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire se relever Naruto avait passé sa main derrière sa nuque, puis pencha la tête en s'approchant. Il frissonna de plaisir grâce aux sensations provoquer par le touché de ses lèvres et de celles de Sasuke. Pour la première fois ils commencèrent à s'échanger leurs langues. Cette sensation était pour eux exquise, le temps était suspendu.

Après ce long baisé langoureux, Sasuke alla vers le fond droit et colla les deux futons avant de tendre sa main à Naruto pour qu'il s'y rejoigne. Ce dernier s'assis à côté de Sasuke posa sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

N : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Meito ?

S : Je ne sais pas, tu as bien une idée derrière la tête non ? Et puis pour l'instant il ne craint rien, ainsi sceller c'est comme si le temps c'était arrêter pour lui.

N : Eh bien j'avais bien idée mais je sais pas… Je suis pas très doué pour ce genre de chose.

S : Dis toujours…

N : Pendant les trois ans qu'on a passé avec Jiraya, on a beaucoup voyagé et pour un de ses livres Jiraya à fait des recherches sur les sources de vérité ( _cf. la cascade de la vérité dans le manga_ ). Ces lieux regorgeraient de pas mal de chakra et lorsqu'on s'en approche toutes les facettes de notre personnalité peuvent se séparer. On les utilise apparemment pour trouver sa paix intérieure. Mais bon je pense pas que ça marche…

S : Tu es fou Naruto ! Bien sûr que ça marche c'est une excellente idée en plus ! Dès demain on chercha, où est la cascade de ce genre la plus proche.

N : Tu le penses vraiment ?

S : Bah, bien sûr idiot ! Aussi sur que je t'aime même.

Naruto le regarda ému, une larme coula le long de sa joue, Sasuke posa sa main sur celle-ci et l'essuya avec son pouce (oui, oui toujours plus de cliché).

S : Et bah alors ?

N : Sasuke… Je t'aime tellement fort moi aussi…

Naruto avait ajouté cela en un murmure, mais Sasuke avait entendu, il passa sa main derrière sa nuque et approcha leur visage avant de déposer un bisou sur son front. Ils se caressaient tendrement Sasuke enleva en premier son haut, puis enleva celui de Naruto qui ne sentait même plus ses cicatrices physiques. Ils roulèrent sur leurs futons ainsi en de long préliminaire, tendrement, passionnément et amoureusement. Ils étaient nus, quasiment en totale érection, Sasuke caressa longuement le corps et sexe de Naruto. Celui-ci lui rendant la pareil, il avait une confiance totale en Sasuke.

Au bout d'un long moment, Sasuke se redressa et tira une couverture sur eux, avec son bras il entoura Naruto et le colla sur son torse ils s'embrassèrent encore un peu avant de s'endormir paisiblement l'un avec l'autre.

* * *

Pour en revenir à ce que je vous ai dit en commentaire au début, j'avoue je vous ai délibérement troller ! Avouez que vous vouliez le lemon bande de pervers(es)... Je vous ai gardé le meilleur enfin j'espère pour la fin. Et puis Naruto étant un peu traumatisé comme ça peut se comprendre, Sasuke reste patient et compréhensif. Pour Meito vous verrez !


	19. Epilogue

J'en profite d'ores et déjà pour remercier tout les lecteurs qui on suivis mon histoire et vous rappelez qu'il y aura une petite suite. Bonne lecture n'hésitez pas de commenter.

* * *

Epilogue.

Dès le lendemain de leurs installations dans la cabane, Sasuke et Naruto étaient retourné voir à la résidence Uchiwa. En cherchant dans la bibliothèque et les archives des Uchiwa, ils avaient trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. Par chance, il y avait une cascade de vérité non loin de là en haut de la petite montagne. Ils étaient partis juste après avoir échafaudé un plan, pour que Meito puisse vaincre son côté obscur.

Le plan était simple, et se déroula sans accros, la première partie avait consisté à fermer la cascade, par une barrière de scellement, de telle sorte à ce que Meito ne puisse pas sortir, pour ne pas les attaquer. Ensuite, Sasuke enfermer provisoirement à l'intérieure avec lui n'avait qu'à l'invoquer du parchemin, et grâce au contrôle qui détenait par les Sharingan, de le faire s'assoir calmement de telle sorte qu'il regarde en dehors de la barrière pour que Sasuke puisse garder le contrôle.

Sasuke une fois sortit en dehors de la barrière grâce à l'aide de Naruto, avait sorti Meito de l'illusion, il avait d'abord eut un sursaut, puis était resté figer pendant quelques heures. En réalité, il avait enfin pu mener dans sa tête le combat intérieur qu'il espérait, et avait fini par ce débarrasser de son côté obscur.

Après quelques embrassades et les explications, ils étaient retournés tous les trois à la résidence Uchiwa et après une longue discussion, ils avaient tous les trois convenus que pour le moment ils resteraient là. Naruto et Sasuke dans leur cabane et Meito à la résidence. S'être enlever sa partie obscure ne faisait pas tout, il fallait maintenant vivre avec ce qu'il avait fait à Naruto, mais il avait enfin pu se confier totalement, sans que ses souvenirs ne le rongent. Il leur avait d'ailleurs appris une nouvelle importante, qui fut comme un soulagement inespéré pour les deux jeunes gens.

Depuis ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose d'autre, Meito s'instruisait avec les connaissances de Uchiwa et Sasuke et Naruto vivait enfin pleinement leur vie tous les deux en s'entrainant bien sûr, puis quand Naruto fut près en passant à l'étape supérieure.

Cela c'était passé un matin, avant l'aube, nos deux amoureux enlacés avaient été réveillé par un vent fort et frais. Sasuke c'était lever pour prendre une couverture supplémentaire, il avait les yeux grands ouverts et n'arrivait plus dormir, soudain Naruto lui avait demandé s'il dormait. Sasuke avait répondu qu'il n'arrivait plus à se rendormir en caressant l'épaule et le bras de Naruto. Celui-ci, c'était un peu laisser faire puis s'était retourné face à Sasuke alors qu'il était dos à lui.

Naruto avait plaqué sa main sur le haut de son torse, puis l'avait fait glissé jusqu'à son nombril avant de s'enfouir sous la couette pour aller l'embrasser. Du nombril il était descendu jusqu'au caleçon de Sasuke mais celui-ci avait vite réagi et une fois le caleçon enlevé, Naruto repris de descendre. Il sentait sous ses lèvres les poils pubiens de Sasuke coupés à quelque millimètre. Comme une barbe, il piquait dans un sens et était d'une douceur absolue dans l'autre. Naruto avait même enlevé son pendentif pour ne pas qu'ils les gênent.

A chaque baisé Sasuke frissonné comme ensorceler par l'amour que lui donné Naruto, celui-ci prenait un plaisir fou à embrasser, comme il aimait l'appelé, son saveur. Naruto était arrivé jusque au sexe de Sasuke, et l'embrasser, oui, il n'aimait pas particulièrement sucer, non il préférait embrasser et ça convenait parfaitement à Sasuke, dont le sexe, à chaque baisé, se tendait un peu plus.

Au bout d'un moment Naruto remonta au cou de Sasuke, ils s'embrassèrent longuement, Naruto était excité rien que de sentir le membre dur de son amant contre lui. Sasuke avait lentement fait glisser le caleçon de Naruto, dont le sexe excité était allé se coller à celui de Sasuke. Sasuke caressait la joue droite de Naruto ainsi que tout son corps. Encore après un long moment Naruto avait retourné Sasuke avec lui, et maintenant c'était Naruto sur le dos et Sasuke au-dessus. Sasuke s'était à son tour enfouis dans les couvertures pour aller retrouver le sexe de Naruto, après l'avoir un peu embrasser il sentit une main que sa nuque le cherchant. Il se redressa et partit à la rencontre des lèvres de Naruto. Celui-ci avait pris la main de Sasuke et l'avait guidé à ses fesses, Sasuke avait regardé Naruto droit dans les yeux pour voir s'il était vraiment prêt puis avait commencé, avec un doigt à masser le trou de Naruto, ce doigt put alors rentrer, puis un deuxième, exerçant maintenant un petit mouvement de ciseau et enfin un troisième. Maintenant totalement dilaté, Naruto gémissait à chaque mouvement de Sasuke.

Naruto se saisit alors du sexe de Sasuke et l'approcha de son intimité, Sasuke enroula sa main sur celle de Naruto pour les quelques centimètre restant jusqu'à ce qu'il butte contre le trou. Les deux mains s'en détachèrent et virent se poser juste au-dessus de Naruto, encore enlacés. Sasuke poussa légèrement, Naruto grimaça, il s'arrêta puis recommença plus lentement, à chaque essai, il s'enfonçait un peu plus, mais le large gland du tout aussi large, sexe de Sasuke n'entrait pas encore totalement.

Quand il y parvenu enfin Naruto cria légèrement, Sasuke eut un mouvement de recule mais une main l'en empêcha, il regarda Naruto, et l'embrassant, après être resté sans bouger pour habitué le corps de Naruto il se retira pour se réinséré, le mouvement de vas et viens avait commencé, à chaque passage il entrait un peu plus, à chaque passage la chaleur emplissait un peu plus leur deux corps, à chaque passage l'extase se rapprocher pour eux. Sasuke avait réussi à s'insérer totalement mais avait ralenti la cadence, se concentrant à chaque passage en Naruto pour chercher sa prostate.

Le gémissement de Naruto fut alors soudain plus fort, son visage c'était détendu et abandonné au plaisir, Sasuke embrassa Naruto en se réinsérant, à travers se baisé chacun avait partagé son intense plaisir. La fougue les avait pris et leur baisé langoureux était devenu encore plus passionné. A chaque coup le sexe de Naruto se tendait un peu plus, et Sasuke continuer d'accéléré. Sasuke sentait que Naruto allait venir et lui aussi enfonça alors avec plus de force et appuya. De longs râles et gémissements s'en suivirent, saccadés et court plus se rallongeant comme les mouvements de bassin de Sasuke. Naruto avait senti au même moment que son sperme jaillissait celui de Sasuke déferlé en lui.

Ils s'étaient effondrer dans les bras, s'étaient embrassés puis avait recommencé.

Après ça leur vie n'avait pas vraiment changé, ils vivaient très simplement avec Meito, ils allaient tous les jours soirs et matins observer la mer et la cascade, main dans la main. Aujourd'hui encore alors le soleil était en train de se coucher le long de la falaise, désormais, jamais ils ne pourraient vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Au même moment, non loin de Konoha près d'une petite cabane homme trancher du bois à la hanche, il était en sueur, et avait fini par se mettre torse nu. Juste en dessous de ses yeux, il y avait une grande cicatrice horizontale, de même qu'il en avait une autre sur son torse juste au-dessus de ses tétons. Voyant que le soleil était en train de se coucher, il regarda vers l'horizon posant sa main sur son front pour protéger ses yeux du soleil, et esquissa un sourire…

* * *

Pour le commentaire de Grimmy :

alors alors  
Ta fic est vraiment pas mal  
Après je trouve que la relation sasuke naruto va un peu vite  
Et parfois tu oublies des mots  
On ne ressent pas beaucoup les sentiments de naruto et sasuke  
Tu passes un peu vite sur leur ressentis ou sentiments je trouve  
Après c'est peut être fait exprès je sais pas X)  
Après sinon l'histoire est vraiment bien  
J'ai vraiment de la peine pour meito :/  
Mais c'est quand même chaud patate ton truc X)  
Désole je poste une review que maintenant Pck j'ai lu ta fic d'une traite X)  
Enfin je t'encourage à continuer  
Tchuss

Ma réponse (dommage que t'aies pas un compte ici c'est plus directe pour répondre... :

Tout d'abord merci, effectivement on peut trouver que le relation progresse trop vite mais quand je parle de Sasuke au début c'est justement pour montrer qu'ils sont déjà très lié, et qu'ils sont peut-être déjà plus ou moins des sentiments, c'est au lecteur de le deviné ou de l'imaginer comme il le souhaite pour s'approprier le reste.

Pour les oublies de mots je m'en excuse ça m'arrive souvent en effet car je pense plus vite que je n'écris ^^ je t'invite d'ailleurs à me donner les passages pour que je puisse compléter...

Pour les ressentis et les sentiments c'est vrai et je le sais mais je suis encore novice en écriture et c'est l'une de mes principales difficulté, même si c'est pas vraiment une excuse valable je fais de mon mieux.

Oui pour Meito c'est fait pour ! Mais bon comme je l'ai indiqué il y aura une suite ou il ira vraiment mieux. Oui c'est vrai que c'est peut-être tordu mais bon l'histoire m'est venu comme ça ^^

Je te remercie encore et te dis à bientôt ;)

* * *

 **The end : _Et voilà c'est fini, j'ai fini la première fanfic que je publie, ça me fait un peu bizarre... J'espère que vous l'avez apprécier et que vous voudrez commenter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Comme je l'ai dis je ferai une suite, d'où le dernier paragraphe... Elle ne sera probablement pas écrit de la même manière par contre, je pense faire ça sous la forme d'un journal ou chaque personnage racontera un peu quelques choses. Je pense que ma prochaine fanfic ne devrait pas tarder, elle sera sur Fairy Tail, et elle sera elle aussi un peu spéciale mais il n'y aura pas de violence et pas que du yaoi donc si ça vous intéresse vous pourrez jeter un oeil._**

 _ **En tout cas je remercie tout ceux qui ont lu, et qui ont commenter j'espère que vous avez passer un bon moment avec ma fanfic, et à bientôt je l'espère !**_


End file.
